Halloway Horror
by TheIrishGreekQueen
Summary: Jaylynn, Devlin, Amber and Kenny are back and no longer the lovable kids from Mischievous 4, but 15 year old students at Halloway Academy for the Gifted. Something fishy is going on at school when students go missing and the Levin twins are being blamed
1. Bios and Recaps

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people!!! LOL!!!! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. This is the moment M4 fans have been waiting for, Mischeivous 4's sequel Halloway Horror. Our favorite four kiddos are now teens!!!!**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force.**

* * *

Bios of Major and Supporting Characters!!!!!

AA T

Information

Jaylynn Verdona Levin  
Nicknames: Jay, Jay-Jay, JV and Missy  
Age: 15 DOB: July 5th  
Parents:  
Gwendolyn Tennyson-Levin  
Kevin 11,000 Levin  
Siblings:  
Devlin Maxwell Levin (older twin brother), 15  
Oliver-Reid Benjamin Levin,5  
Adrianne Arilena Levin,4  
Height: 5'6'  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Description: long straight black hair and red bangs, green eyes, pale skin  
Clothes: A black spaghetti strap belly shirt w/ a skull on it, two silver bangles on each wrist, dark violet campris, black flats and a choker w/ a lock on it  
Abilities: has magic abilities (telekensis, levitation and energy blasts) and absorb energy, matter and DNA  
Personality: mischievous, cunning, quick-witted, persuasive, intelligent, blunt, clever and devious  
Notes: has a wolf familiar named Chiara

Devlin Maxwell Levin  
Nicknames: Dev, Devvy, Lev and DL  
Age: 15 DOB: July 5th  
Parents:  
Gwendolyn Tennyson-Levin  
Kevin 11,000 Levin  
Siblings:  
Jaylynn Verdona Levin (younger twin sister), 15  
Oliver-Reid Benjamin Levin, 5  
Adrianne Arilena Levin,4  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Description: long black hair (he has hair like Kevin does in AF, but longer and he has longer bangs), onyx eyes and pale skin  
Clothes: wears a black 'The Edge' T-shirt w/ a long sleeved maroon shirt underneath, wears black jeans, black combat boots and has his right ear pierced twice.  
Abilities: can transform into a mutant, absorb energy, matter and DNA and has some magic ability  
Personality: blunt, bold, sarcastic, responsible, caring, quick-witted, intelligent and has good conscience  
Notes: has a coyote Familiar named Daemine

Kenneth Kirby Tennyson  
Nicknames: Ken, Kenny, Ken 10  
Age: 15 DOB: April 1st  
Parents:  
Benjamin 10,000 Tennyson  
Kai Orlean-Tennyson (divorced)  
Siblings:  
Maxwell Benjamin Tennyson (half brother), 23  
Gwendollyn Juliana Tennyson, 11  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 159 lbs  
Description: messy dark brown hair, green eyes and copper skin  
Clothes: a white T-shirt with a black vertical line with a long sleeved pale green long sleeved shirt, dark brown baggy pants  
Abilities: can turn into 10 aliens by using his onmitrix  
Personality: mischeivous, stubborn, devious, clever yet dim-witted, affable comical and caring  
Notes: wants to be like his Dad

Amber Bekilena Arston  
Nicknames: Am, Flame and Hotshot  
Age: 15 DOB: October 18th  
Parents:  
Mary-Katheryn (Kate) Hale-Arston  
Calvin Arston  
Siblings:  
Kale Christoper Arston, 26  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Description: mid-back length wavy tawny hair with black highlights, brown eyes and fair tanned skin  
Clothes: a maroon halter top, a flame choker, two black arm guards on each arm, black jeans and Black and red DC shoes, has three piercings on her right ear and one on the left, also has her navel pierced  
Abilities: control fire, read minds and auras and phase through walls  
Personality: caustic, belligerent, blunt, bold, sarcastic, quick-witted, intelligent,over protective, short tempered, thinks out side the box and insecure  
Notes: tends to have visions randomly

Kade Andrew James  
Nicknames: K  
Age: 15 DOB: January 30th  
Parents:  
Arelena James  
Siblings:  
Leo Matthew James (deceased)  
Jamilla Arelena James (deceased)  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Description: short cropped dark brown hair, blue eyes, brown skin and a pair of snow white bird-like wings  
Clothes: a cream long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans and white shoes  
Abilities: can fly and has super strength  
Persinality: kind, sweet, caring, intelligent, modest, brave and chivalious  
Notes: was once a experiment at the Center

Terriane Ruwee MacMullen  
Nicknames: Terri  
Age: 15 DOB: March 4th  
Parents:  
Unknown  
Siblings:  
Unknown  
Height: 5'1  
Weights: 100 lbs  
Description: short cropped spiked with gel and highlighted with pink, pink eyes and white skin  
Clothes: a magenta trench coat, a pale pink tank top, a black mini skirt and black leather high heeled boots  
Abilities: has control and create ice and snow, can hypnotise people with her eyes  
Personality: sweet, kind, calm, shy, mysterious, quiet, caring, scarred easily and sweet  
Notes: has a "magical aura" according to Gwendolyn

Reven Shaden  
Nicknames: Rev, Shade, Revvy  
Age: 16 DOB: December 31st  
Parents:  
Unknown  
Siblings:  
Unknown  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 192 lbs  
Description: shoulder length straight black hair and red highlighted hair, brown eyes and tanned skin  
Clothes: a black leather coat, black longed shirt, black baggy ripped jeans, black combat boots, has a lip ring  
Abilities: control and teleport through shadow, has vampire-like abilities  
Personality: mysterious, sleathly, sarcastic, caustic, bold, blunt, selfish, short tempered, over protective, is caring but pretends he isn't  
Notes: stalks Jalynn and aids her when needed

Vanessa Iris Johnson  
Nicknames: Ness, Nessie, Nessa  
Age: 15 DOB: January 29th  
Parents:  
Emily Johnson  
Micheal Vale (divorced before Vanessa was born)  
Siblings:  
None  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 126 lbs  
Description: shoulder length dark wine red straight hair, violet eyes, fair skin  
Clothes: periwinkle long sleeved v-neck shirt, white cami, black school uniform skirt, dark stocklings, black flats  
Abilities: can create force shields and fields  
Personality: caring, kind, gentle, understanding, sympathetic, empathetic, quiet, stubborn  
Notes: has a crush on Kenny

Melrose Iris Dawson  
Nicknames: Mel Mel, Rosie, Rose, Mel  
Age: 15 DOB: December 22nd  
Parents:  
Jade Languor (deceased)  
Foley Dawson  
Siblings:  
Marie Louise Languor, 23  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Description: mid back wavy dark chocolate hair, golden eyes, olive skin, tons of scars on arms, legs and chest  
Clothes: black wife beater, white cami, army cargo pants, high topped black converses with white shoe laces  
Abilities: can phase through objects and posess organisms  
Personality: blunt, insecure, stubborn, keeps to self, quick-witted, intelligent, sarcastic, cool despostion, understanding, logical, conflicted  
Notes: is abused by her father

Dylan Allen Dawson  
Nicknames: Dyl, Pyro, Hot Head, Double D  
Age: 15 DOB: June 9th  
Parents:  
Allen George Douglas  
Lilla Irina Tanner-Douglas  
Siblings:  
Julianna Maddelina Douglas  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 160 lbs  
Description: dark skin, short cropped black hair, brown eyes  
Clothes: white wife beater, baggy black ripped jeans, red plaid long sleeved open buttoned  
Abilities: can fly, create, control and throw fire and fire blasts  
Personality: kind, caring, sweet, smart, quick-witted, spaz, acts like Allan  
Notes: Acts like Allan


	2. Tennysons Levins, Arstons and Kellehers

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. This is the moment M4 fans have been waiting for, Mischeivous 4's sequel Halloway Horror. Our favorite four kiddos are now teens!**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force.**

* * *

Chapter One

Tennysons, Levins, Arstons and Kellehers

It crept towards the bed, making no noise. If a sound was made the mission would be pointless, failed. Game Over. Slowly it moved, waiting for when the time was right. Half way there, it stopped and prepared to attack the unsuspecting target. It leaped onto the bed, pouncing on the lump of sheets and comforters.

"JAYLYNN!WAKE UP!" 5 year old Ollie Levin shouted, while bouncing on his older teenage sister, Jaylynn.

A pillow whizzed through the air and smacked Ollie in the face with such force, he fell off the bed. A monster rose from the mountain of sheets. This monster was 15 year old Jaylynn Levin who had just woken up early on a Saturday summer morning.

"OLLIE! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT IT'S AFTER 9:00 AM!" Jaylynn shouted, throwing another pillow at her black haired brother.

Ollie's eyes glanced at the alarm clock on Jaylynn's bedside table. 7:30 am. Uh-Oh. Jaylynn's sleepy green eyes squinted at the clock, reading it before they narrowed to slits. Ollie felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Get. Out."

"But Jay-"I SAID GET OUT, NOW SCAT BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Jaylynn yelled at the 5 year old.

Ollie didn't need to be told twice and he dashed out of the room. Jaylynn muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'stupid little brother' and once again snuggled under her sheets.

* * *

Living Room...

Ollie walked into the living area to see his little sister, Adrianne sitting on the floor watching TV and throwing animal crackers into her mouth.

"You gots Jay mad again?" Ollie nodded and sat down next to his 4 year old sister.

Adrianne was tiny and fragile looking but Ollie knew better than to think that. If Adrianne was mad, somebody would surely pay and she seemed to always got away with it unlike Ollie, who always got in trouble. Though Adrianne was innocent looking. She had long flaming red hair like their mother, Gwendolyn and large wide hazel eyes, a mixture between their father's onyx and their mother's green. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a black hair band. She wore a black jumper with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. She had a smile such made all woman go 'aww' and features of men soften.

"I swear she's a devil lady," Ollie said.

Adrianne frowned and shook her head.

"Jay is nice. You just need to stop provoking her."

Ollie stared at his little sister, confusion filling his own hazel eyes.

"Provoke?"

Adrianne sighed, as if she was an old woman talking to a little child. Ollie's ears went slightly red. He hated the fact Adrianne was smarter than him.

"Provoke means to anger. Daddy told me yesterday."

Ollie nodded, and looked away. Adrianne patted him on the head.

"You just need to stop being mean."

Ollie narrowed his eyes.

"I'M NOT MEAN! SHE IS! SHE THREW A PILLOW AT ME!"

There was another sigh but this time from behind them and they turned round to see their Aunt Ari.

"Ollie, when are you going to learn that if you wake Jay-Jay up in the morning, someday you're going to get yourself killed."

She sat down on the couch with a glass of orange juice in her hands.

"I swear that her and Amber are crankier than Becky was at their age, and I thought that wasn't possible."

"Why is she so cranky?"

Ari sighed and took a sip of her orange juice and was about to answer when the baby monitor went off. Ari massaged her forehead, trying to relief the headache that was beginning to form.

"Because she's a teenager," Kevin answered his son's question with a yawn before stretching his shoulder muscles.

"Kev crying again?"

He asked his sister. Ari nodded and sighed.

"He cries all the time. He's like you, that's why I named him Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes and made a 'move' motion with his wrist.

"What does being a teenager have to do with being cranky?"

Kevin sighed.

"Everything."

Ollie looked at his father confused.

"Everything?"

"Ollie cease," Ben said entering the living area as well.

This time Adrianne looked confused, but there was a look of curiosity in her eyes as well. This happened whenever she heard a new word.

"Cease?"

"It means to stop," Ben said.

Adrianne squealed.

"Yay! Another word."

Ben patted Adrianne on the head and mouthed 'You owe me' to Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes then was nudged in the side. He looked down to see Chiara and Devlin's Familiar, Daemine looking up at him with pleading eyes. Kevin sighed.

"I guess you guys are hungry?"

Both beasts nodded their heads.

It had been four years since the Levins, Tennysons, Artsons and Kellehers decided to all live together as a close-kit family (Amber and Devlin were the happiest about it, though the adults made it their first priority to keep an eye on the two love birds). It made things easier. Nobody had to travel to each others houses for holidays, meal conversations were always interesting. They all lived above Ben's headquarters that had become the Force's headquarters, seeing Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Calvin, Kate, Ari, Becky and Hayden were all key members of the Force. Everyone had their own living quarters though, they just merely shared a kitchen, living area, game room, training room and dining room together. Least to say that there was no one was bored with all the kids running around.

Kevin walked into the kitchen and saw his youngest sister sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, eyeing the coffee machine. Kevn smirked and said:"No coffee for pregnant women."

Becky glared at him and Kevin merely chuckled.

"Your children were making racket this morning. I swear one of these days, she is going to kill him," Becky said.

Kevin nodded.

"Ollie will learn on his own, besides" Kevin said, "your children aren't the best of friends, Caleb and Chris are always picking on Zac."

Becky sighed.

"I know. Zac is a black sheep."

"Just like you," Kevin said with a grin.

Becky narrowed her eyes and said: "Watch yourself."

Kevin noticed the plant next to him and nodded.

"You have those things planted all over the place."

"I can't be vulnerable in my own home."

Kevin took out two pieces of steak from the freezer and saw Chiara and Daemine licked their chops excitedly.

"Sit."

They obeyed without hesitation. Kevin chuckled and threw the streaks.

"If only I could make my own kids obey like this."

Chiara looked up at him with a look that said: Good-luck-with-that. Kevin laughed and scratched her behind the ears.

* * *

Two hours later, Jaylynn and Devlin crept from their rooms at the same time. They blinked at each other and laughed.

"Twin telepathy," They said at the same time.

They did their secret hand shake and walked into the living area, still wearing their pajamas. Jaylynn was wearing a Happy Bunny tank top that said: "I like teachers, when they give me and A" and pajama bottoms with little pigs on them. Devlin was shirtless and only wore black baggy sweat pants were sleeping wear.

"Somebody's looking smexy this morning," Ari said with a chuckle.

Devlin blushed and said: "Aunt Ari, please."

Ari rolled her eyes and went back to bouncing her son on her knee. Kev laughed and Jaylynn went over and patted Kev on the head.

"Hey Kev!"

Kev smiled and grabbed a lock of Jaylynn's long hair and yanked hard. Jaylynn winced and Ari smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Jay-Jay, he's just being friendly."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Rayne shouted, skipping into the room.

"Mattie bit Chris again!"

Becky groaned and shook her head. Ari nodded and said: "Thanks for telling us Rayne, but it's no good to be a tattle tale."

Amber Arston walked into the kitchen area, wearing her black Three Days Grace shirt and red pajama bottoms with little flames on them. She walked over a planted a kiss on Devlin cheek.

"Morning," She said with a smile.

Devlin pecked her on the lips.

"Morning to you too."

"No affection swapping in the kitchen," Kevin and Cal said at the same time.

Both men hadn't forgotten Becky and Ari's bet about them being in-laws and were weary about Devlin and Amber's relationship. Gwendolyn, wrestling her two year toddler daughters Amelia and Roxanne, who squirmed and fought in her arms, walked into the kitchen and scanned it's occupants.

"Where's Kenny and Kade?" She asked her son.

Devlin shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not their keeper, Jaylynn is."

Jaylynn whacked her brother on the head and Amber giggled. Amelia and Roxanne giggled as well, they enjoyed watching their older siblings quarrel.

"That never gets old," Jaylynn smirked.

"I know."

"Jay-Jay hit Devvy!" Roxanne laughed, pointing at the elder twins.

Jaylynn smiled at her little sister.

"That's right Roxy."

"Smart ass," Devlin muttered.

"Language Devlin! Your little sisters are in the room. I don't want Mia or Roxy picking up any foul language like you guys did!" Gwendolyn warned her son.  
Devlin sighed.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Kenny asked, entering the kitchen.

Devlin nibbled on his toast before answering.

"Nobody's up early, you just got up late."

Kenny sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you right now."

Devlin faked a look of shock and this time Amber hit him on the head.

"What?" Devlin asked his girlfriend.

"Stopping being mean."

Devlin frowned.

"I'm not mean, just surprised, usually he wants to contradict me on everything but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"First time for what?" A boy with dark skin and a pair of bird-like wings asked. Jaylynn smiled at him.

"Morning Kade!"

"Good morning Jaylynn."

A faint red reached Kade's cheeks. Kade was an experiment saved by Gwendolyn and Ari two years ago when they had located their second Center facility. The Force decided to run a clinic to help the rescued and slightly sane experiments live with the rest of society and help them with their problems. After a few years in the clinic, they sometimes let the experiment children and teens live with them for a period of time before putting them up for adoption. Though nobody wanted Kade, so he stayed and lived with them.

Kade was only 6 years old when his mother left him with the Center along with his older siblings. The Center infused eagle DNA with his genetic code and gave him super strength aswell. The Center scientists tried to infused other DNAs with his siblings, but they ended up dying from the procedure. He was 12 years old and begging for Gwendolyn and Ari to kill him when they found him. He spent 6 months in the clinic before joining their close-kit family.

Gwendolyn sat down at the island, next to Ari and smiled at Kev and Rayne laid her head against Gwendolyn, patting Roxanne and Amelia on the head so they didn't neglected.

"Hi Aunt Gwen! Hiya Mia! Hiya Roxy!"

Gwendolyn smiled at the little girl.

"Good morning, Rayne. How are you?"

"MORNING RAY!" The twin girls chorused.

The dark haired girl smiled.

"I'm good."

"That's great."

"Anybody seen Ari?" A man with ebony black hair, who looked almost exactly like Kevin asked.

Ari smiled and waved her hand.

"Over here Paul."

"Hi Daddy!" Rayne said with a smile.

Paul smiled and ruffled Rayne's hair.

"Good morning, Princess."

Paul was Ari's fiancee and Kev's father. They had met two years ago in a bar and Paul had gotten Ari accidentally pregnant, but he, being the responsible adult he was, decided to stay with Ari. He got along with everyone fine, the only thing that bothered Kevin was that Paul looked like him.

"By the way, there a holoviewers for you guys." Paul said to the five teenagers, handing them each a holoviewer, then frowned.

"There's two extra." Devlin said with a frown and Paul then said: "One was address to Gwenny, but I don't know who the other belongs to.

Jaylynn took the extra and said: "We'll look at it later, Uncle Paul."

Paul nodded. Jaylynn activated the holoview and a woman wearing a business suit appeared.

** "Miss Jaylynn Verdona Levin, **  
** This year you will be starting your seventh year at Halloway Academy for the Gifted and will attend the first day of the semester on September 10th. We will not accept students that are tardy, so it would be wise to show up early. Attached to this holoviewer is a data pad with the supplies needed for the following year. Also, there has been a change in regime this year. Halloway Academy is now allowing young men to attend. Thank you for your time." **

Jaylynn rolled her eyes and turned to Amber.

"Don't bother looking at yours, Flame."

Amber sighed. Devlin frowned and activated his holoviewer.

** "Mister Devlin Maxwell Levin,**  
** You have been selected from a group of gifted gentlemen to attend Halloway Academy for the gifted. As it may be your first year at Halloway, you are at seventh year level and you attend seventh year level classes. The first day of the semester is on September 10th. We will not accept students that are tardy, so ut would be wise to show up early. Attached to this holoviewer is a data pad with the supplies needed for the following year. Thank you for your time." **

Devlin frowned.

"Do I have to go to this dumb school?"

Gwendolyn sighed and nodded. Devlin turned to his father.

"Dad?"

Kevin sighed.

"Devlin, you're smart, what do you think my answer will be."

Devlin turned to his girlfriend. Amber gave him a look.

"I don't even have to."

Devlin gave her a look back and Amber sighed and stared at Kevin for a while and said: "Yes. You have to."

Devlin groaned and banged his head against the marble counter.

"Watch it, Dev. You don't want to lose anymore brain cells. They're very precious, especially when you lack them," Paul said.

Ari whacked him on the head and Jaylynn and Amber snickered. Roxanne and Amelia giggled again.

"I guess we don't need to look at ours," Kenny said, looking down at his holoviewer.

Kade nodded. Jaylynn frowned and looked at the spare.

"Let's see who this belongs to."

Jaylynn activated the holoway.

**"Miss Terraine Ruwee MacMullen, **  
** You have been selected from a group of gifted ladies to attend Halloway Academy for the gifted. As it may be your first year at Halloway, you are at seventh year level and you attend seventh year level classes. The first day of the semester is on September 10th. We will not accept students that are tardy, so ut would be wise to show up early. Attached to this holoviewer is a data pad with the supplies needed for the following year. Thank you for your time"**

Gwendolyn frowned and said: "Curious. Terraine is a girl at the clinic that I was going to bring in to live with us for a while. How did they find out about her?"

Jaylynn shrugged.

"Beats me."

Ben frowned.

"This isn't good. That means there's a leak in the our organization."

Amber decided to change the conversation and said: "We should go shopping."

Jaylynn smiled.

"Did you say shopping?"

Amber nodded while Cal and Kevin groaned. Gwendolyn smiled and said: "While you're shopping for school stuff and clothes, you can take Terraine with you, she's going to need school stuff plus she's going to live with us for a while."

Jaylynn nodded and Amber turned to the boys.

"We're going to need some manly help."

The boys groaned and Devlin sighed.

"Fine. Do you worst."

Amber smirked.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Sirri: First Chapter done, now all I have to do is copy all the chapters that I wrote on Deviantart, edit them and post them here.**

**Jaylynn: Like that is ever going to happen, you are the laziest person I know besides Kenny**

**Sirri: Shut up**

**Amber: Would you two quit it!**

**Kenny: Terri and Reven are coming next chapter**

**Kade: Ssssshhh! We do not speak his name.**

**Jaylynn: You mean Reven? What is he Voldemort?**

**Kade: Yep**

**Amber: Kade, you're weird!**

**Devlin: I am not related to anyone of you!**

**Sirri: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Terri and Reven

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. This is the moment M4 fans have been waiting for, Mischeivous 4's sequel Halloway Horror. Our favorite four kiddos are now teens!**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Terri and...Reven?

"Terraine, how old are you?" Amber asked the silver haired girl.

Terraine bit her lip before answering: "fif-fifteen."

Jaylynn stared sympathetically at the girl. She personally found her stuttering annoying, but the intelligent voice in the back of her head was telling her that her stuttering is probably caused by fright towards people due to her experiences with the Center.

"P-pl-please c-call m-me, T-ter-terri."

Amber smiled.

"Alright, Terri."

Terri nodded her head, her pink eyes shifting, scanning everything around her. Chiara looked at Jaylyyn with a message in her eyes. _'I don't think this is a good idea. She's scarred off by merely five people, how is she going to deal with a mall full of people?_' Jaylynn sighed.

"Hush Chiara."

Terri stared at the wolf.

"She-she didn't d-do anything-ng."

Devlin smiled.

"Actually she did. Chiara's Jaylynn's Familiar."

Daemine, Devlin's coyote Familiar, nudged up against Devlin's side, then turned to Terri and wagged his tail. Terri stared at the black furred beast before patting it slowly on the head.

"Wha-what's a F-familiar?" Terri asked.

"A Familiar is a witch's or sorcerer's soul companion, if you practice magic for five years, you get one. A person's Familiar can communicate with you telepathically. It's a very strong bond. Sometimes people close to the person can understand that person's Familiar. Our Dad and Mum can understand Daemine and Chiara perfectly. Amber, the tawny haired witch next to you, can slightly understand Daemine."

Terri nodded and said no more.

They reached the wall, and Terri's stuttering was beginning to fade. She seemed to grow more comfortable with them, but she hadn't lost her shyness completely. She was still a bit timid.

Kenny blushed slightly when Terri's beige coat brushed against his side. Terri was kinda cute. She was small, unlike most of them, Amber was the shortest one out of the group at the height of 5'4. Now she made Terri, who was around 5'1', look like a dwarf. She had a pixie-like body, small and very skinny, but not in the anorexic way, rather she had a lithe body. Her styled hair was the color silver, too light to gray, too dark to be white and highlighted a pale pink on the tips. It was short cropped and worn in a spiky spunky pixie-like fashion that was very diverse from her attitude. Her eyes were the color of flamingo pink eyes and tinted slightly purple. Her skin was white. China white. Unnaturally possible white. Almost translucent.

"Alright Terri, which store do you want to go to?" Amber asked her.

Terri's eyes scanned the scene in front of her.

"Aeropostle."

_ 'Typical' _Jaylynn thought, abstaining the urge to roll her eyes. Jaylynn was what some people liked to call a punk. It wasn't like she was a Hot Topic girl, she was more favored toward Pac Sun. She hated preppy clothes, so did Amber, but she didn't complain, which surprised Jaylynn.

The girls and the guys decided to split up and meet at the food court around noon. Jaylynn personally thought that Devlin decided this because he once claimed he would caught dead before he'd enter Aeropostle. He hated the store as much as the girls did, claiming all the bright colors hurt his eyes.

"How does this look?" Terri asked, holding up a pink saghetti strapped tank top and a black mini skirt.

Jaylynn forced a smile. God, she hated pink. Such a malevolent color.

"Good."

She exchanged a look with Amber, who had bit down on her lip hard. They waited until Terri bought all the stuff she wanted before heading over to Pac Sun, which was more their element. Jaylynn bought loads of stuff there. Terri had been eying a magenta colored coat in there and Amber had been eying same coat but with the color maroon for months. Jaylynn was patient with the girls, and looked around at the stuff, she bought only two T-shirts when Terri and Amber bought around 20 articles of crap.

"How about AE?"

Jaylynn shrugged. She actually kind of liked American Eagle's clothing, though she'd probably never admit it. She was a Pac Sun and The Edge girl.

After buying several thousand articles of clothing at American Eagle, Rave, Hot Topic, The Edge, DEB, Hollister and surprisingly Abercrombie and Fitch, they headed down to the food court to meet up with the guys.

When Devlin saw the store names on the bags, he shook his head and laughed silently at his sister and girlfriend. _'Poor Jaylynn and Amber, they must be scarred after going into all those prep stores.'_ True, Devlin was a lot his mother, but when it came to clothing, Devlin was like his father. He hated bright colors. They hurt his eyes. Jaylynn was the same. Whenever Kade and Kenny ever wanted to stop at a preppy store, they usually left Devlin at Game Stop or some place he liked.

"So...Terri, what kind of powers do you have?"

Terri, who was sipping on a fruit smoothie, blinked.

"W-what?"

"What type of powers do you have?"

Terri blushed nervously and Kade put a hand on Terri's.

"Don't worry, Terri, we won't think you're weird. We actually have powers of own."

Terri gave him a look of disbelief, then noticed the wings folded tightly against his back and the scars on his neck.

"You are one of us," She said without studdering, she even spoke in a rather normal sounding tone.

"Us?"

"The damned ones. The forgotten ones."

Kade stared at Terri curiously.

"You mean an experiment?" Kade asked.

Terri nodded. Jaylynn frowned a bit. '_Damned ones. Forgotten. That's what they must think of themselves...it must drive them insane' _She thought, then a voice in the back of her head said: '_It did._' Jaylynn froze. There was another voice in her head. It wasn't her own frequency. It sounded too masculine.

'Hello?' She frowned and sighed. 'I'm going insane.' She massaged forehead and groaned.

"You okay, Jay?" Devlin asked his twin, concern filling his dark eyes.

Kade looked at Jaylynn, worried.

"Jaylynn,you alright?"

Jaylynn sighed.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just got a headache."

Devlin nodded, but Kade starred at her, as if knowing she was lying. Jaylynn gave him a look that read: _'Let it go'_ and Kade averted his blue eyes from her. '_Amber, I think I'm going insane.'_ Jaylynn thought, knowing the tawny haired girl would pick up her thought wave. Amber frowned and stared at her best friend. Amber bit her lip.

"Hey guys? Me and Jaylynn are going to go for a walk? Okay?"

Devlin shrugged lazily.

"Sure."

Jaylynn got up and Amber flanked her. They walked down past three stores, but Amber spinned her around and said: "What's up?"

"There's a voice in my head."

Amber rolled her honey eyes.

"Well, obviously, it's called your conscience."

Jaylynn shook her head.

"No, Am, another voice. A masculine one."

Amber frowned.

"This isn't like a voice of insanity, is it?"

Jaylynn frowned.

"I don't know."

Amber sighed.

"Jay, whenever you hear this voice again, tell me and I'll scan scan your thought ways for any sign of intrusion."

"Intrusion?"

Amber sighed again.

"Jay, what do you call me going into someone's head and reading their thoughts?"

"Intrusion."

"Exactly."

"Wait! You think that somebody's reading and sending thoughts into my head?" Jaylynn whispered.

Amber shrugged.

"It isn't completely that insane sounding after all we've been through. A lot of people would want to enter your mind, Jaylynn."

A blast nearly hit Amber in the head. Amber gasped. Both girls snapped their heads around to see a man with a gun pointed at them.

"Hello ladies."

Jaylynn frowned and sent an energy blast of her own at him. He dodged it and suddenly transformed into a giant Naga-like creature.

"Well, this isn't good," Amber said before sending a blast of fire all him.

The ball hit him but barely made a mark.

"What is this guy? Fireproof?"

Jaylynn shrugged and was about to absorb the metal flooring when the Naga creature was hit across the mall by a powerful force. The creature hit the wall and collapsed.

"What? No thank you?" A voice said.

They turned to see a young man, no older than 16, walking toward them. He was tall, around 6'3, with shoulder length black hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes. Jaylynn's jaw dropped.

"Reven?"

Reven smirked.

"The one and only."

* * *

**Reven: Gawd, I'm cool**

**Jaylynn: Not really**

**Devlin: We're goths?**

**Sirri: Yeah**

**Amber: What's wrong with Goths?**

**Sirri: Exactly! 3**

**Kenny: ...**

**Terri: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. No Way!

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force.**

* * *

Chapter 3

No Way!

"You two know each other?" Amber asked, looking from Jaylynn to Reven.

Reven chuckled but said nothing.

"His name is Reven Shaden, we met when I challenged Xitag. I helped him out and he helped me out. End of story," Jaylynn said through clenched teeth.

Amber raised an eyebrow.

So many emotions were running through Jaylynn. Happiness. He was real, not a figment of her imagination. Anger. He had ditched her on that hill under an oak tree at her parents' wedding. Confusion. He was he doing here? What did he want? Annoyance. He seemed to be an arrogant pig with a major ego. Fear. Would he leave her alone again? Wait! She feared him leaving her? They barely knew each other. In fact, Jaylynn knew almost nothing about Reven.

"Ah. That wonderful memory of yours, Jaylynn, everything right except the end of story," Reven said, smirking wickedly at her.

"What's going on over here?" Devlin asked, walking over to them, Kenny, Kade and Terri in his tow.

"We were attacked," Amber said to her boyfrined.

Kade strolled past the couple and over to Jaylynn.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, worriedly.

Chiara cocked her head to the side then turned to Jaylynn. _'Is this guy for real?'_ Chiara's expression seemed to ask. Jaylynn ignored her Familiar and sighed.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Nothing's wounded, but her pride," Reven mocked the raven-haired absorber.

Jaylynn clenched her fists and her knuckles went white with fury. The nerve of him! Anger began to flow into her veins, hot as lava.

"Who are you?" Devlin asked, frowning.

Kade glared at Reven with piercing blue eyes.

"Whoever you are, leave Jaylynn alone!" Kade growled uncharacteristically.

Jaylynn blinked._ 'Since when was sweet charming Kade vicious'_ Reven's brown eyes laughed silently at Kade and a smirk lit his face.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Nobody seemed to catch the anger and jealously in his tone which was hidden by the mocking taunt. Kade's cheeks went slightly red and Jaylynn growled.

"Shut up Reven."

Devlin blinked.

"You know each other?"

"Apparently," Amber said.

Nobody noticed Terri's body was now shaking in fear. Her pink eyes wide and slightly frighten. _'It's him!_' She screamed in her head.

"Yeah. You must be Devlin," Reven said, sizing Devlin up.

Devlin was an inch or less shorter than Reven and just as muscular.

"I am," Devlin said, narrowing his eyes at Reven, who nodded in response.

Reven scoffed, then turned to Jaylynn.

"I'll see you around."

Jaylynn frowned and Chiara cocked her head to the side. The wolf gave her a look that said:'_You need some new friends'_. Jaylynn nodded her agreement and turned to her brother.

"Let's go home."

Devlin nodded and they began to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

Later on...

"Hey kiddos. How was the mall?" Ari asked, not looking up from her drawing.

"Good," They chorused before all sitting down the couch at the same time.

Jaylynn let out a yawn and scretched her shoulders. Daemine laid his head in Amber's lap and Amber was stroking the coyote's head. Devlin shook his head at the scene.

"Suck up."

Ari chuckled at this and said: "I hope you guys know that us, parents are going out tonight."

Their ears perked and Daemine lifted his head to look at Ari. Chiara, who was laying under the table, cocked her head to the side.

"You are?" Amber asked, exchanging a glance with Devlin.

Ari caught this glance and said: "I hope I didn't give you any naughty ideas."

Devlin and Amber grinned sheepisly.

"No."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes, Terri's cheeks went a faint pink and Kade's ears went red.

"Well, I'm telling you this because...you're in charge of the little ones. Gwenny, Ollie, Adrianne, Roxy, Mia, Rayne, Caleb, Chris, Matt and Kev are all in your charge."

The teenagers' eyes went wide.

"No!" Jaylynn exclaimed, crossing her two pointer fingers in front of her, forming a small 'x', "I'm not taking care of demon children."

Ari smirked.

"Too bad."

They all groaned.

"You expect us to control them? Come on, Aunt Ari, that's basically in possible. There's more of them than us!" Kenny said.

Ari rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you're all older and smarter...well some of you are, I doubt that 10 little kids can take on 5 super-powered older teens."

"You forget that they have powers too! Gwenny has magic, Ollie can absorb things, Adrianne has some magical abilities, Rayne has her demonic Mimi-like shadow, Caleb is a telekinetic, Chris can

create shadow masses and Matt can control earth and I'm sure Kev and the twins have some crazy power they haven't shown yet," Devlin said.

Kade sighed.

"I don't think we have much of a choice guys."

Terri nodded her head in agreement. Daemine put his head back on Amber's lap and whined. Amber patted his head and said: "This sucks."

"Tell me about it!" Kenny said, turning on the TV.

He picked up the remote and began to flip channels.

"Guys, it could be worse," Kade said.

Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"How?"

Kade frowned.

"I'm not sure..."

Zac aka Matt walked into the living area, Caleb and Chris trailing him.

"Is it true?" He asked Jaylynn.

Jaylynn narrowed her green eyes are the brunette haired boy.

"What true?"

"That the parents are going out?"

"Sadly yes," Jaylynn said, she glared at the little boy, "No funny business, got it? I know you, Ollie and Rayne are planning something. You three are the ring leaders. I'm telling you now. If you know

what's good for you, you'll play nice."

Zac stared at her, emotionless,but Jaylynn saw something flicker in his gray eyes.

"I make no promise." _'This means war'_

_

* * *

_**Jaylynn: Oh dear god...evil children**

**Sirri: -grins- Yep**

**Kenny: WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!**

**Sirri: Because I can -smirks evilly- ...and I promised RaccoonWhisper, I'd give the younger ones a cameo.**

**Devlin: Damn you...**

**Sirri: -grins- Let's face it, I'm evil**

**Devlin, Kenny and Jaylynn: No shit.**


	5. Attack of the Evil Children

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Attack of the Evil Children

"I say we do a full frontal attack!" Zac (Matt) to Rayne and Ollie.

Rayne dunked her chocolate chip cookie in her chocolate milk and left it in until the cookie was soft and drenched with milk.

"I don't know, too forward."

Ollie nodded his agreement.

"I think they would expect us to be forward, after all they think we're dumb little brats..."

A mischievous glint lit up in Ollie's hazel eyes.

"We should surprise, you know, give them a shocker, a run for their money!" Rayne giggled evilly.

"I think we should too."

Zac nodded.

"So we do a surprise attack," Zac then frowned, "what side is Gwenny going to be on, she's 11. That means she isn't a teen...""-but she isn't a tot." Rayne finished, nodding.

Ollie frowned.

"If we lose Gwenny to the teens, that means that we won't have as much of an advantage. It would be 6 teenagers to 9 kids."

Zac nodded.

"I think we are going to lose Gwenny, a sad loss but it means we should definitely do a surprise attack!"

Rayne smiled.

"Boys! I think I got an idea."

* * *

The teens locked themselves in Jaylynn's room. Since Jaylynn had a reputation among the little kids as a mean scary person, they decided that the evil little kids won't bother them in Jaylynn's room.  
Jaylynn's room wasn't too different from her old room in the apartment that her family once inhabited but it wasn't very similar. The room was medium sized, the walls were painted a light lavender. Her bed was a twin and had a downy black comforter and dark purple sheets. She had four pillows, one was black, one was dark purple, another was light lavender and the last one was a regular violet. A large Metallica poster was plastered on the wall above her bed. An oak bedside table was on the right side of the bed. An alarm clock, a picture of the whole family (everyone living in the house), three books she was currently reading and her Z-pod (futuristic I-pod, it can take photos, record your voice and videos, hold music, go on the internet, send messages and talk to people. It also has GPS and holoviewer) on her beside table. On the left side of the bed was a book case full of spell books. Leaning against the right wall was her desk, covering in clutter. Near the door was her plasma flat screen TV and two black bean bag chairs. In a stand, in the corner near the doorway, was her special favorite black guitar. Nobody touched her guitar unless she allowed. Not even Ollie dared to touch it, if you touched it without her permission, you would suffer a fate worst than death, well, unless you were Kevin or Gwen.

"What do think they are going to do?" Terri asked in a small tone.

Jaylynn shrugged.

"Don't know, something malevolent as usual probably."

"Little brats are always up to something," Amber said bitterly.

"Just be glad that none of those little brats are biologically related to you, Kade and Terri," Devlin said, "you guys got it easy."

Kade frowned.

"You would rather be tested on fatal experiments and be treated like a dog then deal with your little brother, sister and cousins."

Devlin thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Pretty much."

Kade shook his head but said nothing. Kenny chuckled and ruffled Devlin's hair and said: "That's Devlin's attempt to be funny."

Devlin glared at Kenny and said: "Remove...The...Hand...NOW!"

Kenny yelped and backed away.

"Don't kill me."

Devlin rolled his eyes.

"You're not worth it."

Kenny glared at the raven haired boy.

"Are to."

Jaylynn whacked the two on the head.

"You two are not going into that again!"

Terri turned to Kade.

"Do they always act like this."

Kade nodded.

"Trust me, after awhile, you'll get used to it. It's actually kinda of funny."

There was a knock on the door. Jaylynn, Devlin, Kenny and Amber exchanged a look.

"Who is it?' Jaylynn demanded.

"Rayne."

Jaylynn frowned and looked at Devlin then turned to Amber.

"Anyone else out there?"

Amber stared at the door.

"No. She doesn't have any evil intention...that I can sense."

Jaylynn nodded.

"Come in."

Rayne walked in.

"Hands up!" Devlin ordered.

Rayne did as she was told.

"Spin around!" Kade said, Rayne spun around.

"Take off your shoes."

Rayne glared at them and said: "You guys are stricter than the airport."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes then turned to Kade.

"Search her."

Kade began to pat her down.

"Aren't you guys taking this too an extreme?" Rayne growled, narrowing her blue eyes.

"No," They chorused.

"Clear," Kade said, before taking his seat next to Jaylynn.

"What do you want?" Devlin asked bluntly.

"We want to watch a movie. Wall-e or Finding Nemo."

Devlin scoffed.

"Those are boring kids' movies!"

Amber smacked her boyfriend on the head. Devlin yelped in surprise and glared at the tawny haired girl. Amber stuck out her tongue, Devlin glared.

"They aren't boring, they're Disney classics! Beside Devlin, they can't watch movies like 'Superbad' or 'The Hangover' they aren't old enough to watch them."

Kenny turned to Rayne.

"We'll watch it."

* * *

The children assembled into the living area, setting in their usual spots. The teens were on the couch. Devlin on the end of the couch, his arm around Amber, who was leaning into his chest. Amelia and Roxanne sat in front of them. Terri sat next to them and Kenny sat between her and Kade. Terri looked at Kenny, who awkwardly smiled back, and blushed. Jaylynn sat on the end of the couch and Kade kept throwing glances at her over his shoulder.

Rayne, Ollie and Zac (Matt) were on the love seat. Caleb and Chris were laying on their stomachs on the floor, swinging their legs in the air. Kev had been put down for a nap and Gwenny was leaning against the couch, Adrianne's head in her lap. Gwenny was running her hand through Adrianne's fiery locks.

"Adrianne, you have such great hair!" Gwenny said, smiling.

"Thank you," Adrianne said, smiling cheekily.

"Chris, put in Finding Nemo please," Rayne asked the dirty blonde haired boy.

Chris nodded and put in the DVD, winking at Rayne, Ollie and Zac as he laid down again. None of the teens (Gwenny included) caught this exchange.

About half way through the movie, the tots decided to start their attack. The teens were sucked into the movie, Amber was still cuddling into Devlin, Kenny's green eyes were glued to the screen. Terri had fallen asleep. Kade's hand brushed against Jaylynn's. Jaylynn stared at him and blushed. Kade's cheeks turned red as well, but Jaylynn made no gesture for him to move his hand. Their eyes soon turned to the screen. Gwenny was laying on the ground now, her head was supported by her arms.

The kids chuckled. None of the teens realized that they had moved from their spots. Suddenly, Caleb threw a net on atop of the teens, and Zac yelled: "Attack!"

All the little kids attacked the captured teens, tackling them and hitting them with pillows.

"YOU BRATS ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" Jaylynn yelled.

Amber, who had just awoken, blasted the net off with a fire ball. The little kids jumped back, not wanting to get hit by the fire.

Amelia and Roxanne tried grabbing Amber and Devlin's legs, but Devlin made a swift kick in the air that forced both tots to fall on their butts and cry.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CHARGE!" Ollie yelled, hitting Devlin in the stomach with a pillow.

Devlin grabbed the pillow from his little brother and hit him across the face. The tots stared, wide eyed as the teens took away their "weapons".

"Retreat!" Rayne yelled, running away from Jaylynn, who looked extremely pissed.

They ran into Rayne's room, locking the door behind, leaving behind the crying Amelia and Roxanne. Kade picked them up and tried to soothe them.

"Should we blasted down the door?" Amber asked, flames covering her fists.

Jaylynn shook her head.

"No. That wouldn't be smart."

They sighed and decided to go back to their "base", Jaylynn's room.

"You have to give them credit, they're pretty smart from little kids," Devlin said.

Terri nodded.

"They're scary little kids."

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming." Amber muttered.

Kade shrugged as he continued to try and make the twins in his arms smile.

"Don't worry about them," Jaylynn said, taking Roxanne from Kade's arms and tickling her. Roxanne giggled, causing her twin to giggle as well.

"You're great with kids," Kade smiled.

Jaylynn shrugged.

"No, great with my sisters."

The minute they opened Jaylynn's door, a bucket of maple syrup fell on top of them, Jaylynn reached for her little switch to find the offender in her room, but when the light went on, so did the ceiling fan. Fluffy white feathers fell from the fan and covered the teens.

"RAYNE!" Jaylynn screamed, completely pissed off.

* * *

In Rayne's room, a bunch of little evil kids began to cackle. Rayne smirked wildly and high fived Ollie and Zac.

"Mission success."

**

* * *

**

**Rayne: I am so...cool**

**Sirri: Yeah...I guess you are...for a little kid**

**Jaylynn: We got dominated by...LITTLE KIDS!**

**Sirri: -nods- Yep**

**Jaylynn: You're evil...**

**Rayne: No way! She's awesome! -high fives Sirri-**

**Sirri: You know it kid!**


	6. Off To Halloway We Go

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 5

Off To Halloway We Go

"You two be good, you hear me?" Gwendolyn asked, before hugging her two oldest children.

Jaylynn and Devlin nodded.

"Seriously guys, behave, I mean it, Jay," Gwendolyn said, narrowing her emerald eyes at Jaylynn.

"Yeah, Jay-Jay, no sending toilet seats home!" Kevin said with a laugh.

Gwendolyn glared at her husband and smacked him on the head.

"Kevin! Don't give her any ideas!"

Jaylynn gave her father a sly grin.

"Thanks Dad, I'll try that sometime."

Kevin narrowed his dark eyes at the raven-haired girl.

"Don't even think about it!"

He then hugged his daughter and patted his son on the back. Devlin thought guys hugging guys was awkward.

"Watch your sister. Jaylynn may be a tough cookie, but when it comes to boys, I don't trust them...or her."

Devlin nodded.

"Will do!"

Kevin smiled broadly.

"That's my boy!"

"I want to go to school!" Adrianne sniffed. Kevin ruffled his youngest daughter's fiery red hair. Adrianne was the only one out of the six Levin children to completely inherit Gwendolyn's beautiful rusty red locks. Roxanne and Amelia both had red hair, but it was dark, near brown, to the point it was considered auburn and didn't have the same brilliance that Adrianne and Gwendolyn had.

"Don't worry Adrianne, you'll go to school soon."

"If you consider soon 5 years!" She cried.

Seeing their older sister cry, the twin girls began to cry as well. Kevin sighed and rubbed his temples. He was once more beginning to rethink this parenthood thing.

"If you want we could switch places, Adrianne, I could stay home and you could go to school and learn things," Kenny offered.

"Kenneth Kirby Tennyson..." Ben warned his son.

Kenny gave his father a sheepish grin and laughed nervously.

"I believe it's time. Their ship leaves in 5 minutes," Kate said, looking at her watch before hugging Amber for the last time.

"Behave! Contact us as much as you! Be careful!" Ben called as the seven teenagers boarded the ship.

* * *

They entered the bridge and walked to the bridge. A stern looking woman in a business suit with grizzled gray hair was scraped back into a decorous, neat and straight bun.

"Year?" Her monotonous voice sounded inhumanly mechanical and emotionless.

"7th years and a 3rd year." Jaylynn said.

"Names?"

"Jaylynn Levin, Devlin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Gwendollyn Tennyson, Amber Arston, Kade James and Terraine MacMullen."

The woman nodded.

"Follow me."

They follow her down a hallway with several doors with question. She stopped in front of a door and turned to the teens.

"Miss Gwendollyn Tennyson, I believe this is your stop."

Gwenny nodded. The brunette girl hugged her brother and disappeared as the door closed behind.

The woman then lead them down the hallway to the last door and stopped. She turned to look at them.

"I believe this is your stop," The woman said.

They nodded silently and went through the door into a vast room.

Against each wall was a couch, a side table sandwiched between them. A coffee table was placed in front of each couch and in the middle of the room was three couches that were circular. There was 16 people in the room besides them. 7 girls and 9 boys. Jaylynn whistled.

"I guess most of the girls didn't come back these year because of the guys. That's sweet."

Amber nodded her agreement.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jaylynn Levin and Amber Arston."

A girl with bleach blonde hair, violet eyes and a large pair of horned rim glasses sneered. Jaylynn glared at the blonde and then turned to Amber.

"Am, call the circus, they lost their freak, again."

The blonde snarled at this and snapped her fingers. Two identical looking girls with curly black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes appeared. They were soon followed by a white haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Like OMG! It's the loser and her fire breathing pet! Like eww!"

Flames engulfed Amber's fists.

"HEY BITCHES! COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND THAT OVER GROWN PIT BULL!"

"Cat fight!" The boys howled and yelled.

"EW! No, you like smell!"

Amber snarled and steam began to rise from her nostrils like a dragon. Black energy swallowed Jaylynn's fists. Devlin decided to intervene before the two killed anyone.

"Hey! You bitches are talking about my twin sister and girlfriend over there!" Devlin growled.

The four girls blinked.

"Who are you cutie?" The blonde asked, putting her finger under Devlin's chin seductively.

Devlin scoffed. The white haired girl and the twin ebony haired girls began to cling to him, pressing their bodies against his.

"Yeah. Leave the freaks and come play with us!"

The blonde smirked at him and said: "The name is Sandra, Sandra O'Malley. The twins are River and Raine Hydron and the other one is Faye Johnston. What's yours?"

"My name is Noneya." Devlin growled.

Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Noneya? What kind of name is Noneya? Is that foreign?"

"Noneya Business!" He growled pushing them off him.

Sandra's jaw dropped.

"You resisted me!"

Devlin rolled his eyes.

"Hon, I don't mean to be mean, actually I do, but you're no looker and neither are your skank friends."

"NOBODY RESISTS SANDRA O'MALLEY! NOBODY!"

Devlin chuckled.

"Well, I just did."

Sandra's jaw dropped to her feet. Her dog-like face then contorted in rage and frustration. She stomped her foot and stormed off, the other three in her tow.

"You are one cool dude!" A brunette girl with olive skin and gold eyes said, a smile gracing her lips.

"You just put Sandra O'Malley in her place!" The brunette's companion said.

She was a red haired girl with violet eyes.

"VANESSA! MELROSE!" Amber and Jaylynn cheered.

The four girls tackled each other and the boys plus Terri blinked.

"JAY!PYRO!" The two girls chorused laughing.

"It's great to see you two again!" Jaylynn said.

The two girls laughed.

"I know," the brunette said and hugged Jaylynn again.

"Ummm...I think we're missing something here," Kenny said.

"Oh!" Amber exclaimed, then pointed at the brunette girl, "That's Melrose and the red head is Vanessa. They are two of our coolest friends have Halloway. They are part of our anti-Sandra group."

Kenny's eyes went wide.

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM AUNT GWENDOLYN AND UNCLE KEVIN'S WEDDING!"

Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah...you are that miserable looking boy that I danced with."

Kenny blushed. Melrose giggled.

"And you guys are?"

Jaylynn sighed.

"The brunette is Kenny. The boy with the wings is Kade. Terri is the girl and the boy that just shut down Sandra is my twin brother, Devlin."

Melrose and Vanessa laughed.

"We should have known you were a Levin when you burned Sandra as bad as you did."

Devlin shrugged.

"Thanks."

"That was something else. You guys are always making a scene!" A dark skinned boy with short cropped black hair and warm brown eyes remarked.

Jaylynn smiled and shook his hand along with Devlin, Kenny and Kade. Amber hugged him and squealed, Devlin was surprisingly not jealous.

"HEY DYLAN!"

Dylan Albright laughed.

"Hey yourself, Flame."

Amber stuck out her tongue and Dylan chuckled. Terri blushed and tried to hide herself behind Kenny's shoulder from the three new strangers.

"Hey Dylan, it's been awhile."

Dylan nodded.

"Yeah! I've been hanging with my dad. Oh! Who's your friend?" Dylan asked, seeing Terri, who sunk her head behind Kenny's shoulder again.

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with her?" Melrose asked, then blushed after staring at Dylan for a while.

Kenny sighed and shrugged casually.

"Terri's like that with everyone she meets. She's extremely shy."

Dylan, Vanessa and Melrose nodded. Dylan held out his hand.

"The name is Dylan Albright, my dad, Alan, is friends with Ben, Kevin and Gwendolyn. He's on 'The Force' and he's also a PLUMBER."

Terri shifted her pink eyes to met Kenny's green ones. He gave her a reassuring smile. She shakily took Dylan, Melrose and Vanessa's hands. They beamed.

"See! We aren't bad! We don't bite!" Vanessa smiled.

"Yea..that's Jaylynn's job," Dylan snickered.

"Dylan!" Jaylynn warned, narrowing her viberant green eyes.

Dylan laughed.

"Same old Jaylynn."

"Yeah, I am the same Jaylynn. The Jaylynn who acts exactly like her father and if memory serves correctly, you always acted like your father, Alan. So if you are still the same Dylan and I'm the same Jaylynn..that means..."

Dylan's eyes went wide.

"Oh crap!"

Dylan sped away from the raven-haired girl. Everyone started laughing and Jaylynn chased them and tackled him.

"Yeah Jaylynn! You get him!" Melrose cheered.

Vanessa laughed.

"Gotcha!"

Jaylynn jumped away from Dylan, when turned into his pyronite form.

"Stay back, Jay."

Jaylynn sighed.

"You're no fun, Dylan."

Dylan chuckled.

"I know."

* * *

******Dylan, Vanessa and Melrose: YAY! WE'RE IN THE STORY!**

******Sirri: Yep...**

**Jaylynn: That doesn't mean much losers, after all you're secondary characters**

**Melrose: Meanie! -blows raspberry-**

**Dylan: You wound me, Jay**

**Jaylynn: -snorts- What else is new...**

**Revan: I WANNA BE IN THE STORY MORE!**

**Sirri: Relax...there will be more Revan action...later**


	7. Halloway Academy

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

**NOTE: There will be a few lesbian jokes between the girls, I have nothing against people of any race, gender or sexual orientation, in fact one of my older brothers is gay and I support him greatly. So please, don't get offended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Halloway Academy

"Woah."

The boys gaped up at the academy. The girls laughed except Terri, who was new and stared up at Halloway Academy awe-filled with wide flamingo pink and violet tinted eyes.  
Halloway Academy had the appearance of an old Earth Gothic stylized castle but Melrose, Vanessa, Amber and Jaylynn knew that within it's walls was the universe's greatest technology. The grand oak doors opened and the students poured into opening.

"This place is huge!" Kenny gasped.

The four former Halloway students shrugged and Vanessa giggled, making Kenny's ears turn bright red.

A hooded figure in a maroon cloak stood in front of the next pair of grand oak doors. All of the students stopped in front of it, unsure of what to do. The figure lifted the hood to reveal a man withsilver hair pulled away from his face. His eyed were a deep violet and a large scar covered the left side of his face, making most of the students gasp. He gave them a forced smile.

Vanessa stared at him curiously. It was usually Headmistress Nightingale who stood in front of the oak doors giving the students her welcoming speech and reviewing the rules of the academy. Where was Headmistress Nightingale?

"Hello students, my name is Maddox Vaine and I am your new headmaster. You will call me Headmaster Vaine."

There was a large buzz amongst the student and the headmaster held up his hand.

"Silence!"

The chatter stopped abruptly. Amber shifted uncomfortably. There was something about him she didn't like. She could barely sense his aura. It wasn't a pleasant one either. It was the color of blood. Amber then tried to read his mind, but to find he had blocked it. She noticed he was looking straight at her. She gasped.

_ 'Don't be nosy Miss Arston.'_ A malevolent voice boomed, spitting her name like venom, in her head. Amber grabbed Devlin's hand. He gave her a worried look. Amber was brave and bold, she never looked so scared before or grabbed his hand with such force. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her.

The thoughts of all the people around her were buzzing in her head. Three thoughts screamed out at her.

_ 'The slut! She's hanging on MY man!'_

_'The little bitch must think she's clever!'_

_'He deserves more than her!'_

Tears welled in her honey eyes, but she had too much pride to let them fall. Vaine droned on about unimportant things and rules, but his eyes remained on Amber. Shivers kept running up her spine and Chiara nudged her. Amber looked down at the wolf. Are-You-OK? the wolf's eyes seemed to ask. She patted her on the head.

"I'm alright, girl."

"Former students, you may return to your former dormitories, your schedules and supplies are waiting on your beds. New students, you must follow me and Professor Berkelly to the Gym and training grounds for tests and placings."

The oak doors opened behind him and students flooded through. They entered the Halloway grounds by the courtyard and the boys (plus Terri) and the girls had to split up.

Melrose, Vanessa, Jaylynn and Amber walked to the end of the grounds to where their dorm building was. They had stayed there for the last six years and this would be their final year before they took their PLUMBER exams.

"It's nice to see you guys again..." Melrose trailed.

Jaylynn gave the brunette a sympathetic look.

"Your dad still drinking a lot." Amber asked.

Jaylynn and Vanessa smacked the pyro on the head.

"AMBER!" They shouted, "DON'T BE INSENSITIVE!"

Amber smiled sheepishly. Melrose giggled and nodded. Amber glared at the golden eyed girl.

"I'm sooo glad you're happy at my expense," Amber said dryly, sarcasm was dripping in her voice.

Melrose laughed and hugged the tawny haired pyro.

"Especially at your expense."

Amber stuck out her tongue and Melrose laughed harder.

"Oh my god, I swear you two are lesbians," Vanessa said, smirking.

Amber glared.

"I'm not a lesbian, I have a boyfriend, unlike you, Ness."

Vanessa frowned and Jaylynn giggled.

"Yeah, that's because she's too busy oogling Kenny."

Vanessa's jaw dropped.

"JAYLYNN!"

She whacked Jaylynn on the head, but she only laughed harder.

"You...were...oogling...Kenny?" Amber asked, her jaw dropping and Melrose closed it.

Vanessa blushed, but said: "...no."

Melrose and Amber looked at each other and smirked. Vanessa didn't like where this was going.

"Vanessa and Kenny sitting in a tree-"NOOO!" Vanessa cried but the brunette and tawny haired girls continued their song.

"Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ing. First comes love.."

Vanessa groaned. Jaylynn howled along with Chiara with laughter.

"Second comes marriage-"Please stop!" Vanessa cried.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Melrose and Amber laughed.

Vanessa's face was bright red and her violet eyes were narrowed to slits.

"You guys are soooo mean," Vanessa said turning away from the three.

"Aww...Ness don't be like that!" Amber coaxed, putting her hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa turned her head to glare at the pyro.

"Go away, you're mean."

"Aww..Nessie, we love you...sisterly."

Vanessa then smiled.

"You're right, Am, you aren't a lesbian."

Amber scrunched her nose and said: "You finally got that through your thick skull."

Vanessa then smirked.

"You're bi!"

"That's it."

Vanessa sped off and Amber chased her. Vanessa laughing wildly and Amber growling in distaste. Jaylynn shook her head and Melrose giggled.

"Those two never change."

Melrose nodded her agreement.

"I know."

They stopped infront of a building the size of a regular suburban household. It was Gothic Earth styled like the rest of the compass of Halloway and ivy was growing on it. Jaylynn smiled at the building that she had known as their dorm building.

"Man, it hasn't changed a bit."

Melrose nodded.

"I missed it. So many memories."

She sighed. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like we've already left this place for good."

Amber nodded her agreement.

"Don't worry, Mel, there are more memories on their way."

Melrose smiled.

"I know."

Melrose, Vanessa and Jaylynn walked into the building. Only Amber stayed behind.

"Let's hope those memories are good."

* * *

**Jaylynn: This seems like a stupid filler chapter**

**Sirri: -shrugs- It was necessary**

**Amber: Bull shit**

**Sirri: Watch the language**

**Amber: You aren't my mom!**

**Sirri: True...I'm worse...I'm your creator!**

**Amber: O.o ...**


	8. Trouble

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Trouble

Jaylynn tossed and turned in her bed. Her parents (mostly Kevin) had redecorated her room to her liking. She was pleased with it, though she was no longer sharing with Amber, Vanessa and Melrose; it was just her, Amber and now Terri. Melrose and Vanessa now roomed in the room next theirs. Jaylynn's wall was black. She knew her father had done most of the decorating since Gwendolyn NEVER let Jaylynn's walls be black. She hated black on walls. Black was malevolent color in Gwendolyn's eyes. Her sheets were dark purple and the pillows a light lavender, obviously picked out by her mother. Gwendolyn's favorite color was purple after all.

Jaylynn slipped out of bed, making no noise as she stealthy made her way across the room she shared with Terri and Amber. Both girls were snoring softly. Amber was curled up like a cat, snuggling into her dark red sheets. Terri was lying on her side, hugging a pink pillow into her chest.

She quietly walked across the grounds of Halloway, Chiara, who followed Jaylynn everywhere as a Familiar should. She walked into the Gym and picked the lock to Professor Brekelly's office and walked out the spiral stairs in the back right corner of the office.

The stairs ended on the roof where a forgotten training ground lay. She sat on the edge of the roof and curl herself up and gazed up at the stars.

"You shouldn't be out alone." A voice called from behind her.

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She snarled slightly, Chiara growling.

"What do you want?"

There was a chuckle.

"Hostile, aren't we?"

Jaylynn snorted.

"Only when it comes to stalkers."

A mirthful chuckle sounded and Jaylynn glared at nothing, refusing to look at him.

"Very funny, Jay-Jay."

Emerald eyes became as wide as dinner plates, and then narrowed to slits.

"Don't. Call. Me. JAY-JAY!"

She whipped her head around to meet the playful devious brown eyes of Reven Shaden.

"Why? Your father calls you Jay-Jay."

"Yeah, only my father can call me that! How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough."

The evasiveness of his answer was enough to infuriate her! He sat down next to her and slipped a cigarette from the pocket of his leather coat. He took a lighter and lit it. Jaylynn glared at the cancer stick.

"That thing is going to kill."

He chuckled and let out a puff of smoke.

"How so?"

"You'll get cancer." She said, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"True, but I'll be dead before I'll get lung cancer, but then again, why do you care?"

There was a pregnant pause and Jaylynn turned her face away from his gaze and bit her lip from giving an answer that would make her look stupid. Reven dropped the question and let out another puff of smoke.

"Besides, you're being ungrateful about what I'm doing."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I should be glad you're stalking me?" She snarled.

Reven rolled his eyes and said: "Yes, I've saved your tiny ass more times than I can count."

"Ooohh! Past two then?"

Reven glared at her and said: "If you don't believe me? Then look down on the other side of the building."

Jaylynn sighed and walked to the parallel ledge and looked down. She gasped.

"What the hell?"

There were two men lying on the grass, blood pooling around them, she turned around.

"YOU KILLED THEM?"

Reven shrugged.

"They were sent to kill you."

Jaylynn stared at him; there was no playful look in his eyes anymore, only pure seriousness.

"You're in mortal danger, Jaylynn, understand that."

"I can handle it."

"No, you can't Jaylynn, if you could, I wouldn't be here."

She glared at him.

"So, you're telling me, you've taken up the position as my guardian angel or something?"

Reven snorted.

"Guardian angel? I'm hardly an angel."

Jaylynn chuckled.

"I know."

"Doesn't matter right now, but please be on your guard, there is a traitor in your amiss."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap! Just tell me who it is."

Reven sighed.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't trust Terri if I were you."

Jaylynn laughed.

"Terri? She can't harm a fly!"

Reven sighed.

"Or so you believe."

Jaylynn glared at him. Reven out another drag and said: "Why do you come up here?"

"I come up here, when I can't sleep, it relaxes me."

Reven nodded and then turned around.

"Stay away from Gabriel."

Jaylynn cocked an eyebrow and Chiara gave the dark boy a confused look.

"Gabriel?"

"Angel-boy," Reven growled.

Jaylynn blinked, and finally realized whom he was talking about.

"Kade?"

Reven nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

And with that he walked away. Jaylynn staring at his back as he went. She suddenly realized something and sighed. _'I am waaay to confortable with this shit.'_

* * *

Headmaster Vaine stood in front of the HoloCon and tapped his fingers against the generator. The HoloCon chimed on and a person wearing silver armor that was made of illegal tech and a helmet with an red x and a vertical line going down the center of it appeared.

"Master."

Vaine bowed his head.

"Report!" He barked at Vaine.

Vaine was unphased by his master's bark and said: "You were right about the Levins attending this school. They are the descedants of Kevin Levin."

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! YOU THOUGHT I WAS WRONG?" He thundered.

Vaine began to shake.

"O-of cour-course no-not, my ma-mas-master."

"I hope so."

"They are very powerful my master. The girl is the top in her class, a superb fighter as my predecessor's files have revealed. Her name is Jaylynn Verdona Levin. She can absorb matter and energy and she also is part Anodite. Anodites are an energy race which humans tend to call sorcerers and witches. She has a twin by the name of Devlin Maxwell Levin. He can absorb things like his sister, he has little Anodite abilities but can morph into a strange hulking form."

There was a pause.

"Excellent work. You begin phase 1 of the operation."

"Good. And master..."

There was an impatient sigh.

"What now?"

"I believe there is one person suspicious of me. Her name is Amber Katherine Arston, a daughter of an old acquaintance of mine. She is also a potential mate for the Levin boy."

"Interesting, I believe we could use her to our advantage."

Vaine nodded.

"Yes my master."

"Don't disappoint me."

The HoloCon then shut itself off and Vaine quivered. He didn't succeed, there would be hell to pay. He opened a bottle of Earth alcohol and poured it into a glass. He stared at the glass for a while and rugged his temples. Earth. It had once been his home, but that was when he had everything. He had a girlfriend, a life and a hand full of friends. He drained his glass and stared at it again. It was empty and so was his life.

* * *

**Revan: I'm awesome**

**Sirri: -snorts- aren't you a bit full of yourself**

**Revan: -grins- you know it!**

**Devlin: The plot thickens -in a sarcastic voice-**

**Sirri: -glares- Shut up**

**Devlin: -smirks- Never and you can't harm me, I'm owned by Man of Action**

**Sirri: -pauses- Trueeee...but I own your girlfriend**

**Devlin: -eyes go wide- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sirri: -laughs evilly-**

**Revan: You truly are the spawn of Satan...I like it**

**Sirri: Thanks**


	9. The Note

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Note

Beep. Beep. Beep SMASH! Amber's tiny fist hit the poor alarm clock and blew the innocuous device to smithereens. She then yawned and stretched out her body in a cat like manner. Amber walked towards Jaylynn's bed, the dark haired girl still asleep, her head nuzzled against a lavender pillow.

She stripped off the comforter and sheets from the Levin girl's body and said: "Raise and shine, Jay. Time to face the day."

Jaylynn groaned and glared up at Amber sleepily. Jaylynn blinked for a moment._ 'Wasn't I on the roof last night? I don't remember coming back to the dorm. Was last night a dream?'_ She sighed and then suddenly noticed something on her nightstand. It was lying next to her picture of her family. A note. She picked it up.

_ **-Jay**_

_** You are in danger, remember that! Always stay with a buddy like Amber or your brother. I trust them. Make sure you don't sneak around too much, you could get attacked at anytime, even in broad daylight. Don't try to take them on your own. You're powerful, Jay, but not that powerful. I even have trouble facing them. Stay away from that Terri girl and angel boy, whatever his name is. I'm always watching you.**_  
_**R.J.S.**_  
_**By the way, I find how light you are a concern. You seriously need to eat more.'**_

Jaylynn stared at the piece of parchment, barely understanding Reven's scratchy writing. _'The nerve of him!'_ She thought angrily, abstaining herself from ripping the note to pieces. She reread the note and frowned.

"Who are 'them'?" She murmured.

He was being way too evasive for her liking and.'_Why! Oh why am I so comfortable with this!'_ She mentally screamed, ripping at her dark silky raven black lockes. Terri stared at her curiously.

"What's that?" She asked.

Jaylynn crumpled the parchment instantly at the sound of Terri's soft voice.

"It's nothing."

Amber stared curiously at Jaylynn's closed fist, then said:"Whatever, I'm going to get some food."

Jaylynn smiled.

"Agreed."

Both teens stood up and Terri stared at them. They were both still in their pajamas. Jaylynn was wearing a spaghetti strapped black tank top that said:"Don't mess with me. I'm running out of places to hide bodies," along with a pair of lavender and black stripped pajama tops. Amber was wearing one of Devlin's black Metallica T-shirts that looked over sized on her. For bottoms, Amber wore a pair of bright red athletic shorts.

"You guys are going to breakfast in your pajamas?' Terri asked.

Jaylynn and Amber gave her curious look.

"Yeah, everyone does it, don't tell us you're embarrassed about boys seeing you in your PJs."

Terri blushed.

"N-no."

"Alright then. Are you coming?"

Terri nodded and followed Jaylynn and Amber out the door.

* * *

"Man! The food here is good!" Kenny exclaimed, stuffing food into his mouth.

Everyone sweat dropped. Their table consisted of Devlin, Jaylynn, Kenny, Amber, Kade, Terri, Vanessa, Melrose, Dylan and a guy who was rooming with Dylan by the name of Chase Matthews, who was part XLR8.

"Don't eat too much Kenny," Jaylynn warned, "if you have double training today, I'll feel bad for you."

"Schedules!" An old looking woman with her grizzled black hair, pulled out into a straight bun with chopsticks going through it, hollered.

She had sharp beady black eyed and a pair of glasses perched at the end of her nose.

"Over here, Professor Lyon!" Amber shouted, raising her hand.

Professor Lyon's wrinkled face broke into a lopsided grin.

"Miss Arston, how was your summer?"

"Fabulous, Professor. Yours?"

"Enjoyable," The woman said, nodding her head. Amber gave her a small grin, ignoring Devlin's curious look.

"Here are your schedules, dears," Professor Lyon said, handing them each a schedule.

Kenny frowned.

"How did you know who we were?" Kenny asked, Porfessor Lyon gave him a wry smile.

"Mister Tennyson, do you think we don't know about our students and what they look like?"

The tips of Kenny's ears turned red and he blushed profusely. The professor chuckled and walked away.

"Teacher's pet?" Devlin teased his girlfriend.

Amber narrowed her honey eyes.

"When you go to this school, you need at least one teacher ally to get by, especially when Sandra O'Malley hates your guts."

Dylan frowned.

"I don't get what's great about Sandra O'Malley."

Melrose sighed.

"Sandra O'Malley's grandfather owns Halloway Academy, so she basically gets away with everything she does and people she hates tend to suffer, unless they have allies of their own, like Professor Lyon. She is only second in power only to Headmaster Vaine, so she is a good ally."

Dylan nodded and nibbled on his hash browns.

Jaylynn looked at her schedule and groaned.

"I have foreign languages first with Professor Yim, he's such a bore!"

Amber nodded.

"Same here."

Vanessa and Melrose gave their friends a sympathetic looks.

"It's alright Jaylynn, at least you don't have History with Professor Conners, he's a bore and he hates our guts!" Vanessa said, looking down at her schedule before bagging her head against the table.

Everyone in the mess hall began staring at the red head as she continued to kill several of her brain cells. Devlin looked at his schedule, "I have  
Assassination/Stealth with Professor Rivera."

"Lucky!" Melrose exclaimed.

Devlin her a questioning look.

"How so?"

"Besides Professor Lyon, Professor Rivera is the best teacher! He's so funny!"

Vanessa nodded her head in agreement while sipping her OJ.

"I have Assassination/Stealth too," said Chase, who everyone also forgot was there.

"I have Training," Kenny groaned and Jaylynn laughed.

"I don't feel sorry for you, Kenny."

Kenny patted his stomach.

"Training is going to be difficult."

"I have Training too," Vanessa said with a smile.

"So do I." Terri said, glaring at the red head.

Amber and Jaylynn exchanged a look. Was Terri jealous of Vanessa?

"I guess it's time for us to break," Dylan said, before leaving the table.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Vanessa said, Melrose trailing her.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting first day," Devlin said.

"Or the worse day of my life," Kenny groaned, clutching his stomach.

Jaylynn laughed and shook her head.

"What did I tell you about over eating?"

Kenny gave her a confused look.

"You never told me anything about overeating."

Jaylynn rolled her green eyes.

"Well, if I were you, I'd stop, because if you don't, your Halloway experience will be a living hell."

Kenny fell anime style.

"But I love food!"

Amber whacked him on the head.

"That's because you're a typical boy and all boys think about is girls, food, cars, violence,girls and did I mention food!"

"Hey!" Chase and Devlin yelled in sync.

"What? It's true. Isn't it?" Amber asked.

Devlin paused, then cussed profusely in his head.

"Maybe."

Amber gave a look of triumphant and added point to an imaginary score board. Devlin rolled his onyx eyes.

"Whatever, Am, but I'll win next round. I'll make sure of that!" He whispered in her ear, his breath caressing the shell of it.

Amber felt her knees trembled, but showed no weakness

"Whatever you say Dev."

Devlin gave her a wicked smirk and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you."

"I'll see you too."

And with that he walked away. Jaylynn raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you go out with him again?"

Amber sighed and shook her head.

"I'm asking myself the same question right now."

Chase gave them a confused look and went back to his breakfast. '_These guys are weird, I'm sitting with Stone and Vincent next time.'_

* * *

**Jaylynn: I smell...FILLER**

**Sirri: IT'S NOT A FILLER**

**Jaylynn: Yes, it is!**

**Sirri: Not it's not**

**Jaylynn: It so is!**

**Kenny: Jaylynn, let it go..it doesn't matter**

**Jaylynn: Yes it does!**

**Kenny: ,**

**Sirri: Whatever! :P**


	10. Terri Versus Sandra

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sandra Versus Terri

"And remember class, almost every race in the universe speaks Galactic Basic. Also I want an essay on an alien language that is linked your heritage." Professor Yim droned as the bell rang.

Students leaped from their students and flooded out the door. Amber and Jaylynn yawned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Man! That's one class, I never will miss," Amber said, putting her books into her bag.

Jaylynn nodded and pick up her black messanger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Am, what do you have next?"

Amber fished out her schedule from her pocket and scanned it's context.

"I have Training. What do you have?"

Jaylynn sighed.

"Calculus."

Amber frowned.

"Calculus? I thought you like Calculus. Isn't that taught by Sevens?"

Jaylynn shook her head.

"No. It's now taught by a guy called Bajan."

Amber frowned.

"I've notice that out of all of our teachers, only Lyon, Yim, Rivera and Decker are the originals, Sevens, Marshton, Kingman, Doyle, Carson, Koizumi, Uzichia, Matters, Shoziu and Polyxeno are all gone and we have less classes too. No Power Training, Heritage Class, Mythology or any of the old classes. Just Foreign Language, Calculus, Training, Stealth/Assassination, Conditioning, History and Weapons. Nothing to do with our powers or abilities," Jaylynn said with a frown.

"Strange. Maybe Training is now fused with Power Training as well."

Jaylynn shrugged.

"That's possibility, but still, maybe Reven is right."

Amber's eyebrows furrowed.

"Woah! Time out! Reven? When did you see Reven?" Amber exclaimed.

Jaylynn sighed.

"Last night."

Amber stared at her.

"You were alone with Reven last night! Jay, where is your brain?" Amber asked.

Jaylynn rolled her eyes and said: "Look Am, we'll talk about this later okay? Now I have to get to Calculus."

Amber nodded and headed off into the Gym, while Jaylynn walked through a door next to them.

Jaylynn groaned when she saw that none of her friends were this class. A man with red hair stood in the front of the class, glaring at her. Jaylynn raised an eyebrow.

"Have a seat, Miss Levin, you're late," He spat her.

Jaylynn glared back at him and sat next to a blonde haired boy with sea blue eyes, who smiled at her. He definitely wasn't bad looking, just the opposite. He was around 5'8' only slightly shorter than Kenny would be. He wore a open buttoned white shirt and leather pants. A gauntlet, which remember reminded her of the Omnitrix, was on his left arm.

"So..you're the infamous Jaylynn Levin...more beautiful than I expected especially when every guy says you're the hottest girl on campus."

Jaylynn shrugged and gave a lazy grin.

"Depends on what you like. Name?"

"I'm Leon."

She smiled at him.

"Well, Leon, you're now my Calculus buddy, since all my friends are in other classes."

Leon grinned.

"Cool."

* * *

Amber smiled when she saw Terri, Kenny and Devlin in her class. She jogged over to them and said: "Kenny? Didn't you already have Training?"

Kenny groaned.

"Yes. I have double Training on Thursdays. It sucks."

Amber laughed.

"That's a lot of bad karma there."

Professor Brekelly was a tall man with dark brown hair and he glared at Devlin the minute he saw him. Devlin frowned and Amber cocked her head to the side and said: "You have a beef with a teacher already?"

Devlin shook his head.

"No. I haven't even spoken a word to this guy, though he was at the Testing and Placements yesterday."

"Weird," Kenny said.

Terri stared at her shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"Class, let's go outside and head towards the firing range. Today, we had going to learn how to use the big guns."

* * *

Reven Shaden glared at Leon and Jaylynn from the shadow he was currently hiding in. Jaylynn hadn't been followed or anything this morning, but she only had two classes so far. Foreign Languages had been boring enough to make Reven fall asleep and that was saying something because since he was a babe he had chronic insomnia.

"Stay away from my girl..Leon..if you want your nuts to stay attached to your body.." Reven growled softly watching as Leon's hand crept toward Jaylynn's slowly, but as if he heard Reven, he pulled back.

There was something Reven didn't like about Leon, besides that he opposed Reven more than Kade did. Reven's skin was tan, much like Mediterranean or Hispanic descended person's, Leon's was pale and creamy looking. Leon's eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, Reven's were coffee brown. Reven's hair was black and shaggy with crimson highlights. Leon's was blond and well groomed.

"What is up with Jaylynn and boys?" Reven groaned.

Almost every guy in the whole damn school had the hots for HIS girl, but the main competition was Kade James and Leon Samuel.

"This is war!"

* * *

Sandra O'Malley glared at Amber and Devlin as Devlin "helped" Amber get better aim with her gun. An arm was snaked around her waist and his other hand was on top of Amber's trigger hand. 'That bitch thinks she's so cool!' She mentally screamed. 'I need to do something about this!' She thought with conviction. She dropped her gun and crept over towards the couple. Nobody noticed this except one person.

Purple energy covered Sandra's over stretched hand. She aimed the energy at the tawny haired pyro and let the energy blast go and yelled:

"THIS IS YOUR JUST DESSERTS BITCH!"

But the energy blast didn't hit Amber but a wall of ice.

"Don't hurt my friends," a small voice said.

Sandra spun around to see tiny silver haired Terri Macmullen. Sandra's jaw dropped and anger flowed into her veins like hot boiling lava.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Sandra shouted sending energy blasts at Terri, who dodged then with ease.

Terri sent icicles as the blonde. One icicle grazed Sandra's shoulder and she howled with pain. She then looked Terri in the eyes. Bad idea. Sandra tried to look away from the pink orbs, but found her could not. She had fallen into Terri's trap. Sandra's expression suddenly went from enraged to blank. The crowd that had formed around them began to gasp and buzz with questions.

"What did she do to Sandra?"

"That girl is a freak."

"Oh my god, Terri Macmullen is a hypnotist!"

Terri ignored the people around her and said: "You will leave my friends alone now."

Sandra nodded robotically.

"I will leave your friends alone now."

"You are going to walk away and not talk to me ever."

Sandra nodded in a zombie like manner again.

"I am going to walk away and not talk to you ever."

Sandra then turned and walked away in a souless manner. Everyone stared at Terri and she blushed. She walked over to Kenny, Devlin and Amber and said:"If you don't want to be friends with me anymore I understand."

Kenny hugged Terri and said: "No! We'd never do that! You're a keeper."

Terri blushed darkly and Amber giggled.

* * *

**Terri: I'm creepy**

**Jaylynn: No shit**

**Kenny: I think you're hot**

**Terri: -blushes-**

**Sirri: How sweet...I think I'm gonna barf**

**Jaylynn: I second that**

**Terri and Kenny: -glare-**

**Devlin: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amber: And if you do, Devlin will hand you a silver platter of cookies...naked :D**

**Sirri: O.o... errr...**

**Jaylynn: -gags- Gross...**


	11. Disappearing

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Disappearing

"Hey Jaylynn, I'd like you to meet my brother, Rick," Leon said, introducing the raven haired girl to a boy who looked exactly like Leon, except taller and older.

Rick Samuel had blond hair like his brother and blue eyes, except they were slightly darker. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. The smile that was spread across his face made Jaylynn blush slightly.

"Miss Jaylynn Levin, I presume."

Jaylynn nodded. Rick's smile grew wider.

"I've heard a lot about you from the teachers, they say you're a trouble maker."

Jaylynn chuckled.

"More like a magnet for unwanted trouble!" She then frowned, "Wait! Why you would talk to the teachers about your peers."

Rick smiled again.

"You guys aren't my peers, I'm a teacher's assistant. I'm too old to be a student. I'm 18."

Jaylynn's blush grew darker.

"You look younger, that's all."

Rick nodded.

"How old are you Miss Levin?"

"You can just call me Jaylynn and I'm 15, I'm turning 16 next summer."

Rick nodded again.

"I just recently turned 18."

Jaylynn nodded and Chiara nudged her side. Jaylynn noticed her familiar for the first time that morning.

"Chiara, have you been following me around this whole time?"

Chiara gave her a look that read: No-fricking-duh. Jaylynn gave her an apologetic smile. Rick stared down at the beast.

"A wolf? What is a wolf doing following you around?"

Jaylynn patted Chiara on the head.

"She isn't just any wolf, she's my Familiar. She's basically my assistant."

Rick and Leon raised their eyebrows.

"Familiar, huh? I didn't know you were an Anodite, let alone an alien. I thought an Anodite's Familiar was just a ball of energy. You didn't look like one of those freaks to me, you look so normal."

Jaylynn glared at them.

"I'm not an Anodite, I'm part Anodite. More like 1/8 Anodite. My great grandmother was an Anodite and Familiars take the form of what matches the personality of their masters and their lineage. A pure breed Anodite's Familiar is pure energy like their master. If the Anodite is half Anodite, half human, than the Familiar takes the form of an subservient species to a human, which are animals. If the Anodite is part Pyronite, than the Familiar takes form of a species that is subservient to Pyronites, in this case, a pyroneso."

Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting. Well, I must be off Jaylynn."

Jaylynn nodded and she walked away to her next class.

* * *

Vanessa Johnson couldn't take it anymore. She was an inch away from pounding her head on her desk. Melrose was already asleep, drool oozing between her slightly parted lips. Vanessa wrinkled her nose in distaste. She hated history.

"And it would be wise to pay attention!" Professor Conners said, striking Melrose's desk with his cane.

Melrose woke, slightly startled. When her gold eyes met the professor's beady gaze, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh...hi Professor Conners."

"Glad to have you back with us, Miss Dawson, please try to stay awake in my class, I realize that you don't care for my subject, but please do try to pretend you're interested so you can save yourself from a failing grade to a nice D-."

The whole class laughed and Melrose's tan face turned a dark crimson.

* * *

Devlin Levin inherited one personality trait from his father. Impatience. If a teacher didn't get to the point, then he was lost. Professor Maes kept skirting around the point of the lesson instead of just being blunt and just getting to the point. Devlin rested his head on the 'x' of where his wrists crossed on his desk and brazenly stared at Amber, who was sitting in the front row. Professor Maes had made a seating chart that made Devlin sit in the back and Amber in the front.

Today, Amber was wearing a maroon halter top and low rider faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. Her back was exposed, due to the halter top and Devlin began to memorize the tiny tattoo of a paw print on her lower back. It was black and had claws. Amber had once told him that it was a tiger paw print, but to Devlin it look like something of the canine family had done it, preferably a coyote. His paw print.

_ 'Stop staring at me.'_ A voice entered his head, he recognized it as Amber's. His eyebrows furrowed.

_ 'How did you know I was staring at you?'_

_ 'I can feel your eyes on my back.'_

_'Oh.'_

_ 'Pay attention, Dev.'_

_ 'You're beginning to sound like my mother.'_

_ 'You're beginning to act more and more like Uncle Kevin.'_

_ 'Is that a bad thing?'_

_ 'Just shut up.'_

Jaylynn was officially annoyed. She officially hated the female part of the species. Well, not all of the female species, there were excepttions, like Gwendolyn, Amber, Adrianne, the twins...well not Adrianne and twins but Ari, Becky, Rayne, Terri, Vanessa and Melrose. Every other woman, girl or bitch sucked. She could hear Faye and the bitch twins talking about her.

"Oh my gosh, it's the tom boy."

"Ew, she's like a total loser."

"OMG! I know, and she thinks she's cool. It's sad."

"I know, I mean, nobody really likes her, they feel bad for her."

Jaylynn felt anger boil inside her and her cracked her knuckles loudly, making everyone near her begin to inch away, not wanting to face the wrath of a Levin.

"She is so annoying too."

"Like yeah. She totally is."

A snarl rose, but died in her throat. She wasn't going to let them get to her. That's what they wanted. Jaylynn looked down her knuckled and noticed that she had clenched them so hard that were white, rivaling the china white of Terri's skin.

"They are so going down."

Kade James couldn't help but to feel bad for Faye Johntson as well as River and Raine Hydron. They were pissing off Jaylynn, which was a bad idea, because she was known for hanging people by their thumbs to ceiling fans. Jaylynn had the appearance of an angel, but a temper worse than the Devil himself. He could see Jaylynn's anger rising. She look ready to explode. Jaylynn was a lot like a volcano when angry. Once you've pissed off her to a good enough point, she explodes and the damage she does is absolutely devastating, well, to the person that ticked her off.

Kade stretched out his wings. He couldn't wait for training, when he could stretch them out and possibly fly around. His wings got cramped after being folded up for so long. He rolled his shoulders, hoping that it would at least alleviate some of the pain, which it did. Thank God.

"She's like so-"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jaylynn yelled, making her way over to the three.

They stared up at her unable to move. Three pairs of blue eyes stared up the green eyed teen, terrified.

"YOU THREE BITCHES ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU TALK SO LOUDLY THAT EVERYONE IN THE DAMN CLASSROOM CAN HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VALLEY GIRL CONVERSATIONS. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT TODAY'S GOSSIP OR FASHION AND I CERTAINLY DON'T TO HEAR YOU LOUSY BITCHES TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME. IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME, DO IT SO I DON'T HEAR YOU OR WHEN I'M NOT AROUND. DID THAT PROCESS THROUGH YOUR BRAINS, OR IS YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT STILL BOARDING THE STATION!" Jaylynn screamed at them.

Faye, Raine and River sat, stunned.

"Y-you d-don-don't ne-nee-need to-o be-be a bitch-h a-ab-about it," Faye said, trying to draw courage.

Jaylynn's dazzling eyes narrowed to green slits.

"A bitch, huh? Well, let me tell you something, talk about me again, you will regret it with your life. You hear me air head? You regret it with your life."

* * *

Dylan and Melrose walked to dinner, holding hands. They got a few cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys, which made them blush. When they got to their table, Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have another couple at the table."

They all started clapping and the two blushed.

"Just shut up, Ness."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and Kenny laughed. Suddenly there was a scream and everyone was still. Jaylynn walked over to the table with her tray.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Did you hear that!" Kenny asked.

Jaylynn nodded.

"Let's go find out what it was!"

They rushed out the mess hall to see Raine and River crying hysterically.

"What happened?" Devlin asked.

River and Raine kept sobbing and threw themselves on to Devlin.

"Oh Devlin! It was horrible! Something took Faye! It came for nowhere and just took her!" Raine sobbed then she saw Jaylynn.

"You! You did it!"

"Me?" Jaylynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said Faye would regret insulting you! You took her! It's all you're fault you freak!"

Jaylynn stared at her incredulously. The professors ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Professor Brekelly asked.

Professor Brajan glared at Jaylynn and her friends and said:"Let's ask them?"

Jaylynn gaped.

"She took our friend!" Raine cried.

"I did not!" Jaylynn shouted.

"She hurt Faye! She said Faye was going to regret insulting her with her life and she got her!" River cried, pointing at Jaylynn.

"You liar! I did nothing!"

"That's enough, Miss Levin!" Professor Brajan snarled at her.

Jaylynn was furious. The damn Professor believed a pair of sluts over her.

"Now, girls, did you actually see Miss Levin take Miss Johntson?" Professor Lyon asked.

Raine and River shook their heads.

"No. She hid in the shadows."

Professor Lyon sighed.

"If you didn't see her do it, then you can't make such a rash accusation," Professor Lyon said with a heavy sigh.

"Now, you girls head to the Nurse's quarters, you've had a traumatic experience."

They nodded and glared at Jaylynn as they walked away.

"As for you nine, well, head back to the mess hall and finish your dinner,"She said to Kenny, Jaylynn, Amber, Devlin, Vanessa, Melrose, Dylan, Terri and Kade, ushering them towards the mess hall.

**

* * *

**

**Jaylynn: Screw those bitches**

**Sirri: Yeah...**

**Vanessa: Jay, you were awesome**

**Jaylynn: Thanks!**

**Amber: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Blame

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Blame

Jaylynn ignored the whispers as she walked towards her Calculus class. Raine and River had made it their first priority to make sure everyone thought she was Faye's kidnapper. It had been two months since Faye disappeared and her disappearance was followed by the disappearances of Hana Uzichiako, Vincent Strong, Elliotte Parker, Athene Noches and Apolonia Reyes.

"I heard she kills them and her brother helps her."

"Yeah, they've got bad blood, their dad was once a criminal."

"I heard she had her own record."

"Do you believe that she would do it?"

"Yeah, she has the worse temper in the world."

Jaylynn sighed and walked into Calculus. Professor Brajan glared at her.

"I see you're on time today. Nice to know."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes and sat next to Leon.

* * *

Devlin ignored the flirty looks and the eyelash batting as he sat down next to his girlfriend. Sandra gave him a flirty wave and he gave her the bird.

"That wasn't appropriate Mister Levin, that's detention."

Devlin sighed and said nothing in return. It seemed to be a hobby of the girls of Halloway to try and flirt with him or attempt to get a date with him. It annoyed not only him, but Amber. Amber glared daggers at Sandra and the blonde returned it. Terri who sat next to Amber made an icicle and flipped it around with her fingers. Sandra immediately turned to River. Amber chuckled.

"Nice."

Terri gave her a smile.

"Any time, I hate her."

Amber gave her a mock shocked look.

"Terri! I didn't know you had it in you to hate."

Terri let out a small chuckle. Professor Maes looked up at his students and noticed Terri.

"Ah, Miss Sulli- I mean Macmullen, Headmaster Vaine requested to see you."

Terri nodded and got up from his seat. Once she left, Amber turned to Devlin.

"Have you ever noticed that Terri has to go to the Headmaster's office often?"

Devlin nodded.

"Yeah, more often than Jaylynn and me getting detentions, and that's saying something."

The prejudice of the students towards the Levin twins had spread to the teachers and they began to treat both raven haired teens cruelly, even though they were both straight A students.

* * *

Reven grimaced as he watched Professor Brajan antagonize his girl. The angry beast inside him roared, telling him that he should make the man pay for being hostile towards his future mate. He crept towards the teacher's desk and put a tack on his chair.

"That should do it," He whispered.

He then sighed. He needed watch Jaylynn more often, now that academy kids were going missing. Reven had already stopped twenty people from harming Jaylynn this month and it wasn't just basic assassination tempts anymore, they were now trying to poison her or mane her in some way or form. It was as if they were trying to weaken her from something instead of just trying to kill her. Reven didn't like it. It meant something malevolent was being planned for her and in order to this plan to succeed, Jaylynn needed to be weakened. The same for Devlin, Reven now had to watch both twins, but Jaylynn was his primary concern. Devlin could take of himself, he was a guy and he seemed to have some sort of sense of when he was in danger, he seemed to have the ability to read the auras of things much like Jaylynn's friend, Amber. Jaylynn didn't have that sense and she was a girl. Girls were weaker than boys and he wasn't trying to be sexist, but it was true.

* * *

"Get back here Tennyson!" Stone Vicks and Josh Daniels yelled as they chased Kenny across campus.

Kenny slammed his hand down on his Omnitrix and transformed into Jetray. He soared into the air and smirked.

"You freaks can't get me now."

Stone narrowed his coal black eyes at the Tennyson boy. Stone had superstrength and Josh could stretch long distances. Stone picked up a boulder and threw it at Kenny, who dodged it. Josh stretched his arm and threw a punch at Kenny. Kenny dodged this too, but was hit by another one of Stone's boulders. Kenny crashed into the ground and transformed back into his human form. He groaned in pain and when he tried to crawl away but Stone caught his leg and put him up by it.

"What's the matter Tennyson, Daddy isn't here to save you?" He laughed harshly.

"You don't belong here, you have no powers of your own!" Josh sneered.

Kenny struggled to get free but failed.

"You're right, he doesn't have powers," a voice called, Stone and Josh turned around.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes stood, a devilish smirk across his face.

He hit Stone against the jaw and with his other hand, he jabbed the pressure point in his neck. Stone fell to the ground, freeing Kenny. Kenny leaped up and kick Josh across the face. He then jabbed him in the stomach with his ellowed and brought it up to hit his face again. The teen with jet black hair then jabbed Josh in the neck pressure point and he too, fall to the ground.

"Nice job," Kenny said with a smile.

He held out his hand.

"I'm Ken Tennyson, but almost everyone calls me Kenny."

The dark haired boy nodded.

"I'm Eltion."

He gave Kenny another devilish grin, that looked kind of strange to Kenny.

"Say Ken, we made a great team back there."

Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, we did. I'm kind of lame though, I don't have powers."

Eltion smiled.

"I noticed, neither do I."

Kenny smiled.

"Cool."

"Yeah, hey Kenny, I and a few friends are starting a new club and I was wondering if you wanted to join."

Kenny seemed to think about it for a second.

"Sure. Sounds cool."

Eltion smirked.

"Of course it's cool. The first meeting takes place tomorrow after lessons in the Gym. Got it?"

Kenny frowned.

"What about dinner?"

Eltion laughed.

"We be having our dinner served in the Gym, now are you in?"

Kenny nodded.

"Yep."

Eltion grinned.

"Good, I'm see you tomorrow Ken."

"Alright, I'll see you too, Eltion."

Eltion just grinned and walked away.

* * *

**Devlin: I don't like that guy...**

**Sirri: You're not supposed to**

**Kenny: I think he's cool**

**Sirri: -shrugs- whatever...**

**Jaylynn: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Full Moon

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 12

Full Moon

"Don't tell me what to do, Reven!" Jaylynn growled.

Reven narrowed his eyes at the girl and said: "This isn't a joke, Jaylynn, I'm serious. This is your safety we're talking about."  
Jaylynn glared at him.

"Why do you care in the first place!"

Reven froze.

"I...I..."

Jaylynn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes?"

"Jaylynn, something big is going down. I don't know what, but something that involves you. Something bad and your Leon is involved."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Leon is involved huh? Is Kade involved too?" Jaylynn mocked, "just admit it, Reven, you're just jealous!"

Reven snorted.

"Yeah right."

Jaylynn smirked.

"If you didn't like me, you won't be stalking me, would you?"

Reven stared at her and shook his head.

"You're crazy."

Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"So..what did you want to talk to me about?"

Reven sighed.

"I want you to be weary of the Samuel brothers. I don't like the smell of their blood."

Jaylynn's green eyes went wide.

"The smell of their blood! You can smell bad? What the hell are you?"

Reven chuckled.

"I never told you that I was once a Center experiment, did I?"

Jaylynn shook her head. Reven sighed.

"My mother was an experiment at the Center like myself. Her name was Maria Shaden and she never told me who my father was, but I know I was selectively bred and was engineered to be what I am from the moment of conceived. I was supposed to be some ultimate machine. I was supposed to be the main project, the Ultimate Weapon of the Forever King. I was given super speed and super strength as well stealth. I was given the ability to manipulate shadows to help my stealth go beyond perfect. I was also given...abilities..abilities that would make me a great hunter. A perfect hunter."

Jaylynn stared at him, horror reflected in her eyes.

"They made me into something...something that most people would classify as a vampire."

Jaylynn stepped back.

"You drink blood."

Reven sighed.

"No. I could survive just regular food, but I lust for it."

He walked towards Jaylynn with a predatory look in his eyes.

"And Jaylynn...your blood smells good, but I am strongly willed. I'd never drink your blood. You mean too much."

Jaylynn stared at him with disbelief. Reven noticed this and said: "Jaylynn, if I were going to feed on you, I would have done it already."

Jaylynn sighed.

"Okay...what were you saying about Leon and Rick?"

Reven paused, trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Ah, yes, their blood smells weird...different. There's something very wrong about them, I don't know what, but it's bad. I can tell."

Jaylynn sat down on the edge of the roof.

"This is way too strange."

Reven sighed.

"Well, what is the definition of normal?"

Jaylynn snorted.

"Definitely not my life. My life fits perfectly into one of those weird soup operas, there's always drama in it."

Reven grinned.

"At least you're never bored."

Jaylynn rested her head on her knees.

"Have you ever drank human blood, Reven?"

Reven sighed.

"Yes. I feed off the people who try to harm you and your brother."

Jaylynn looked at him.

"So...Devlin's in trouble too."

Reven nodded and then commented: "You Levins are magnets for trouble."

Jaylynn grinned.

"It's in the blood."

Reven made a noise, sounding his distaste. Jaylynn giggled, making Reven arch an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were the giggling type."

Jaylynn smiled.

"Every girl can giggle." Reven chuckled

"Apparently."

* * *

Amber crept out of the dorm building with ease and silently made her way towards the other side of campus. Her ears pricked at the sound of familiar giggling. Sh looked up and saw Jaylynn sitting on the edge of the Gym roof, talking to that Reven guy. Amber sighed. She wasn't going to intervene, but she knew that Reven guy was bad news, she could sense it in his aura. Reven's aura was much like Kevin's old one, almost entirely black.

She lit a flame and walked towards the seventh year boys' dorm building. Sitting on the roof was Devlin.

"What's up with Levins and rooftops?" She muttered to herself before, she was lifted into the air, surrounded by dark blue energy.

"That's not funny, Devlin." She hissed.

Devlin gave a dark chuckle.

"Yes it is."

She was settled next to him and Amber raised to her head to look up at the moon.

"It's a full moon."

Devlin nodded. Amber arched a tawny eyebrow.

"What? No perverted comment ?"

Devlin gave her, a canine-like grin and leaned towards her.

"What? You want me to be perverted, Am?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Just stating a fact."

Devlin grinned.

"I want to state a fact too."

Amber stared at him curiously.

"What fact?"

"That I could probably make you moan really loud."

This earned him a whack on the head.

"Pervert."

"Only for you, Am. Only for you."

* * *

**Jaylynn: That was short**

**Sirri: -shrugs- I'm lazy what do you want from me!**

**Devlin: I'm a perv!**

**Amber: -blushes- No really?**

**Jaylynn: Your dad is Kevin, how can you not be a perv!**

**Devlin: That's a very valid point!**

**Sirri: Duh.**

**Kenny: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Jaylynn: Oh, hey Kenny...where have you been!**

**Kenny: No where, this loser barely writes about me! I'm one of the main characters! -points at Sirri-**

**Sirri: -sheepish- There will be more Kenny! I promise!**

**Kenny: -rolls eyes- Uh huh, sure...**

**Sirri: -glares- Like he said, please review...**


	14. Winter Vacation

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 13

Winter Vacation

The crowd split as the group walked towards the ship. All students were avoiding Jaylynn or any one who associated with her in fear of disappearing. Sandra had done a good job of convincing everyone in the school that Jaylynn was the kidnapper.

Jaylynn ignored the glares and looks of terror that the students flashed at her and walked into the ship. Kade walked beside her, towering over her. Kade was now the second tallest member of their group. Devlin and Kade had been having series of growth spurts. Devlin was now 6'4, only an inch shorter than his father. Kade was 6'6, an entire foot taller the Jaylynn, making her feel shorter than she really was. Everyone began to fear Kade, even though he was truthfully a sweet heart, because of his height, his super strength (Kade once became fustrated with his locker because it refused to open and smashed it by accident) and the fact he hung around Jaylynn, "the murderer".

Melrose and Dylan walked behind Jaylynn and Kade, holding hands. They had been going out for two months and were always together. Melrose clung to Dylan for dear life. She wasn't thrilled with having to go home for Winter Vacation. Her father was a drunk and tended to beat her. Her mother had died when she was six and her father, who had once been a loving caring man turned to alcohol to abate his sorrows. He began to blame Melrose for the death of his wife, especially after discovering her powers. Melrose's mother had descended a line of people with Ghostfreak abilities and her abilities had been passed on to Melrose.

Melrose was torn between loving her father and hating him. She wanted to love him, he was her father. No child should hate her parents, but he abused her not just physically but mentally.  
Only Jaylynn, Vanessa, Amber and Dylan knew of her hardships at home and had tried very hard to try and convince their parents to let Melrose stay with them, without telling them what exactly went on in the Dawson house, Melrose made them swear not to tell them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sneak you into my house, Rosie?" Dylan asked the curly haired brunette.

Melrose shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine, I've endured him for ten years, I can do it for two weeks."

Dylan shook his head.

"Melrose, are you sure? I'm worried about you."

Melrose gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's sweet of you, but I'll be fine. Really."

Dylan sighed. He wasn't going to argue with Melrose, she was too stubborn. The brunette put on her z-pod and banged her head to the music on her z-pod. 'Rock. The best genre in the world' She thought to herself, mouthing the words. Unlike Jaylynn, who happened to be an excellent singer, Melrose was tone deaf.

"Wow. This ship is very festive." Vanessa said, staring at the garland, ribbons and mistletoe.

Mistletoe. Vanessa glanced towards Kenny, who was talking to Terri and blushed. He was adorable. She then glared at Terri, who was giving Kenny a sincere smile. Kenny blushed in return. Vanessa gave a sigh of defeat, she would never get Kenny's attention not while Terri was around.

Kenny sighed in relief, at least he had one friend he could talk to. Terri. Eltion had told him that Terri defiantly wasn't an oil blood and she was helping the cause. Though he wasn't sure about the others. The oil bloods were everywhere and could be anyone. Eltion had told him that his cousins and friends couldn't be trusted. Especially his cousins. Jaylynn and Devlin. They were suspicious, anyone who could have a layer of metal as skin was dangerous. Kenny sighed. He didn't like to think of the Levins as demons, like Eltion said they were. Maybe Eltion was wrong, Jaylynn and Devlin were good people and don't seem to be as evil as Eltion had made them out to be. But then again, he could be wrong. Kenny sighed. He was confused. 'Maybe I should talk to Dad about this.'

Jaylynn giggled at Kade's joke. It was a corny joke but a cute one as well. Kade blushed and looked away. He then noticed something. Mistletoe. Kade stopped where he stood. Jaylynn noticed Kade's sudden stop and halted. Kade's brown cheeks were now a dark red.

"What? Are you okay, Kade?" Jaylynn asked Kade.

Kade pointed up at the mistletoe. Jaylynn blushed herself and said: "Oh."

The blush on her cheeks darkened and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

"I'm going to find Amber. See you in a while Kade."

Kade, stunned, could only stare at her, dumbfounded.

Devlin noticed Kade standing under the mistletoe, staring off into space and waved his hand in front of Kade's face.

"Hey man. You okay?"

Kade blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Devlin smiled.

"Man, I can't wait to see my folks. I just want to see the look on my old man's face when he sees I almost as tall as him."

Kade nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't paying attention to his friend. His thoughts were centered all on Jaylynn and the quick kiss she had given him. Little did he know, a raven haired shadow master was watching him, with his fists balled and white. His brown eyes full of rage. Kade would pay for kissing his girl. Reven growled. Kade James was going to die a horrible painful death...

* * *

**Jaylynn: Short and filler-ish, get on with the story bitch!**

**Sirri: T.T you're so mean and so demanding! Leave me alone!**

**Kenny: I only got a bit of action! I WANT MOAR ACTION!**

**Sirri: T.T You people are soooo mean**

**Amber: Awww...guys, leave her alone, after all she is writing the story for us...**

**Sirri: Awww...thanks Amber! -hugs her- You're my favorite!**

**Jaylynn: I thought I was your favorite! :(**

**Sirri: Forget it, you're mean!**


	15. Home Again

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 14

Home Again

The Levin/Tennyson household was packed. The six teens were back in the house and Charlie Levin, Kevin, Ari and Becky's cousin had come to visit along with Grandpa Max, Max, Kale, Lucy (the sludge girl from My Big Fat Alien Wedding) and surprisingly Kai had come to visit for the holidays. Kai wanted to see Kenny and Gwenny, and have them for the holidays, but Ben wouldn't have it, so Kai had decided to visit them instead, with Ben's permission of course. Though Kai kept her distance, she knew that she wasn't exactly wanted.

Becky had given birth to her daughter, Grace when Jaylynn, Kenny, Devlin, Amber, Terri and Kade were at school so the gang was all over Grace.

Grace was a tiny child with the trademark dark Levin eyes, though she had inherited Hayden's dark brown hair. She was a happy child and tended to smile a lot and giggled when she got attention. She rarely cried and only screamed when people pulled on her toes, which they found out when Kev tried to pull Grace's toes off.

"You've gotten really tall, Devlin." Gwendolyn observed when she saw him next to Kevin. Devlin beamed and Kevin chuckled.

"He still isn't past me yet." Devlin's smile faultered and Kevin laughed and ruffled his hair then commented: "Son, you need a hair cut."

Devlin backed away for his father.

"No! Nobody touches the do!"

Jaylynn, who was reading the spell book that Gwendolyn had given to her as an early Christmas present, rolled her eyes and muttered "Drama queen" under her breath. Amber, who had been sitting next to her best friend, eating cookies and milk, giggled.

"I think he's right, Dev."

Devlin glared at his girlfriend and said: "Traitor!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'm just telling the truth, Dev." said

"Benedict Arnold! Jefferson Davis!"

Jaylynn and Amber rolled their eyes and stated in sync:

"Drama queen."

Charlie chuckled and said: "Oh, leave the boy alone! Don't you three have anything better to do!"

Jaylynn, Amber and Kevin blinked.

"No."

Charlie sighed and shook her head. Paul laughed.

"And with all honestly, Charlie, there's nothing better than torturing Devlin."

Ari wacked him on the head.

"Torturing my favorite nephew isn't fun!"

Caleb, Chris and Zac stared up at Ari with sad puppy dog eyes. Ari sighed then said: "Well...I mean, my favorite TEENAGED nephew."

The triplets nodded, satisfied with her answer.

* * *

Dawson Household...

Melrose flinched when she saw her father, laying on the couch with a twelve pack beer case. As soon as he was finished with that case of beer, he would be drunk then hell would begin. Stage One, he would be her best friend and make jokes. Stage Two, he would begin to mope, mourning the lost of his dead wife and lean on her from comfort. Stage Three, he was blame everything on Melrose, telling her that everything was her fault and begin to abuse her mentally. Stage Four, he would beat until he either passed out or fell asleep. Stage Five, he would cry in his sleep about everything that had gone wrong in his life.

"Hey there little missy!" He yelled at her, smiling. Melrose gave him a sad smile and forced back her tears.

"Hi...Dad." She began to head towards the stairs. Upstairs was her room. Safety. She would be safe from him inside her room with the door locked.

"Rosie...wheeeeere are yoooou goin'?" He called, his words slurred. Melrose didn't look at him.

"Upstairs, I need to study."

"But sweety, I need you to stay with me."

Melrose shook her head.

"Dad...I need to keep my grades up."

"To hell with your grades, I need you to keep me company."

Melrose sighed.

"No, Dad. I'm serious."

She walked up the stairs, ignoring his protests and went into her room and locked the door behind her. She slide down to the ground, her back against the door. Tears spilled down her face and she buried her head in her hands. She was safe...for now.

* * *

Levin/Tennyson/Arston/Kelleher Compound...

Dinner was delightful, Jaylynn noted. The food was excellent, homemade foods were the best kind of food in Jaylynn's opinion. The chatter was friendly and the people were her family. _'This is so much better than meals at Halloway.'_ She smiled as she bit into her mash potatoes. The mash potatoes were the best, fluffy and melted right into her mouth. At Halloway, the food was mediocre and she was always given looks of either terror or glares of fury. The conversations weren't as pleasant or as straight foward as the ones at home. _'Home is truthfully where your heart rest.'_ She then held back a giggle remembering Devlin's verison, "Home is where your rump rests." True, in his case.

Jaylynn started a conversation with Ari. Jaylynn's Aunt Ari was an exciting and a very colorful person in personality. They talked about what Ari and Becky did in Japan and all the crazy adventures the two had. Of course, Charlie soon entered the conversation as well, she often was in those adventures.

"So...you stole a lot of stuff." Jaylynn stated.

Charlie and Ari nodded.

"Yep."

"Do you guys feel any remorse for it."

Charlie, Ari and Becky looked at each other for a minute.  
"...no."

Jaylynn gave them an incredulous look.

"Really?" Ari gave her a strange look.

"Why would we regret something that helped us survive. Jay, if me, Charlie and Becky didn't steal, we wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Jaylynn, didn't back down from the agruement.

"But if you got caught, you wouldn't be here too."

"But we didn't get caught, did me now?"

Jaylynn stared at Ari and said: "I wouldn't really know that, would I?"

Becky gave her a sly grin.

"No you wouldn't, but that's not the point. "

Charlie chuckled and said: "Man, you're like your father. Stubborn."

Ari chuckled as well.

"I told you that, Charlie, but yet you refuse to believe me."

Charlie gave Ari a hard look.

"Yes and I've got a reason for that."

Ari sighed.

"Charlie, I said I was sorry."

Charlie's look didn't faulter.

"Sometimes Ari...sorry really isn't good enough."

Jaylynn stared at the cousins curiously.

"What happened?"

Becky shot her niece a disapproving look.

"Don't go nosing into other people's business. That wasn't for your ears."

Jaylynn glared at the dirty blonde.

"I still heard it."

"Then clear it from your mind."

Paul sighed.

"Jay, listen to your Aunt Becky, let the sleeping dogs lay."

Jaylynn raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

"But Uncle Paul, the dogs have already woken up."

Paul gave her a hard look.

"Jay...please...just drop it."

Jaylynn sighed and did as she was told...for once.

* * *

Devlin smiled and Amber giggled at Kevin's statement. Gwendolyn shook her head and said: "For God's sakes, Kevin, you still act like you're still 17."

Kevin shrugged at the statement and Amber giggled more. Devlin's eyes then shifted to Kenny, who was staring at his plate, eating quietly. The scene disturbed Devlin. It wasn't that he was eating that bothered, Kenny always ate, but Kenny was quiet. This was unKenny Tennyson-like. Devlin sighed. Kenny had been acting differently ever since he joined that after-school club. Devlin's eyebrows knitted together in fustration. 'Remember Dev...the truth will out.' He reminded himself. If the truth didn't will out soon, Devlin would confort him on the problem.

When dinner was over, everyone was full, happy and tired. Jaylynn walked into her room and closer the door behind. A sudden chill went up her spine and she stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Reven...I know you're here."

There was a chuckle and suddenly warm breath caressed the shell of Jaylynn's ear.

"Hello Jay-Jay."

Jaylynn spun around, anger evident in her eyes.

"I thought I told you, not to call me Jay-Jay."

Reven raised an eyebrow and said: "Then I guess we're slightly even."

Jaylynn stared at him in confusion.

"Slightly even? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Reven stared at her with a hard look.

"I made you angry by calling you, Jay-Jay, you made me angry by kissing Kade."

Jaylynn's emerald eyes went wide then she began to laugh.

"You were jealous! Oh my God! That wasn't even a real kiss, we were under mistletoe!"

Reven gave her a confused look.

"Mistletoe?"

Jaylynn laughed.

"Yes. Mistletoe."

Reven's eyebrow knitted together, then Jaylynn suddenly realized: "Do you even know what mistletoe is?"

Reven shook his head.

"No."

Jaylynn gave him a sad look and said: "You're so damaged."

Reven shot her an angry look and said:

"I don't want your pity, besides it takes one to know one."

Jaylynn sighed.

"Whatever. Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition where, if you people are under it, they have to kiss each other."

Reven arched an eyebrow.

"That's stupid."

Jaylynn smiled mischeivously.

"If it's stupid than why did it work you up so much?"

Reven growled and pinned Jaylynn against the wall. Jaylynn's eyes went wide and a faint blush reach her cheeks when she realized she was tightly sandwiched between the wall and Reven.

"Because I don't like it when people touch what's mine."

He growled against her ear. Jaylynn gasped and Reven used this to his advantage by engulfing her lips with his.

**

* * *

****Jaylynn and Reven: -blush- awkward...**

**Sirri: Heh heh...it was bound to happen sometime**

**Amber: I know! About fricking time too!**

**Kade: T.T NOOO! JAYLYNN!**

**Jaylynn, Sirri, Amber: -sweat drop-**

**Devlin: It's about time my sister got a boyfriend**

**Jaylynn: -glares- Shut up**

**Amber: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Visit

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Visit

Dylan smiled as he watched Julianna, his little sister, open her gifts. Julianna was nine years younger than Dylan and as cute as a button. She loved her older brother very much and Dylan felt the same about her.

Julianna took the top gift. The one with the red ribbion and the orange bow. Dylan's gift. Julianna open the gift with vigorous speed and gasped. Dylan smiled broadly at his sister, who was holding the velvet teddy bear Dylan had gotten her.

"Dylan! Thank you!" Julianna squealed and hugged her brother.

Dylan smiled down at his little sister and said: "You're welcome, Julie."

Lilla Albright smiled at her children and said: "I guess you guys are having a great Christmas."

Both nodded and Julianna picked up a present wrapped in blue paper with a yellow bow.

"For you, big brother."

Dylan took the present and opened it carefully. Inside the box was a picture. A picture of Dylan and Julianna together when they were at Disney World two years ago.

"That's so you'll think of me while you're at school."

Dylan smiled and hugged his sister.

"Thank you, Julianna, I'm always thinking of you."

Julianna giggled and Alan entered the room and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're not planning on heading to Ben, Gwen and Kevin's place wearing your pajamas."

Julianna and Dylan looked at each other.

"We're going to see Rayne and Ollie?" Julianna asked, squealing.

Dylan's reaction was the opposite.

"I'm going visit the place where the devil lives?"

The devil he refered to, was Jaylynn, who found it fun torture him.

"Still afraid of Jaylynn's pranks, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure the guys will protect you," Alan said with a laugh.

* * *

Johnston House...

Vanessa was excited. She and her mother were going to visit the Tennysons and the Levins for Christmas. She looked in the mirror and decided to brush her hair a little more. She then smiled, satisfied with her hair. She wanted to look when Kenny saw her.

"Vanessa, you ready?" Her mother called.

"Yes, Mom, I'll right down!"

* * *

Tennyson/Levin/Arston/Kelleher Compound...

Amber snuggled into Devlin on the couch in the living area. Neither Cal or Kevin seemed to mind today, seeing that is was Christmas, they were more busy, preparing the house for more guests. Daemine was curled up with Chiara next to the fireplace and Amber had given Spike a ball of yarn to play with and was currently watching the ginger cat with Devlin.

"He's soo cute," Amber giggled.

"Cute, if you like cats," Devlin stated dryly.

Devlin was a dog person, seeing that his Familiar, Daemine was a coyote, and found cats to be sneaky and cranky antisocial creatures. Amber rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Spike. Spike's emerald eyes flickered and he walked up to Amber's hand and sniffed it. He then purred and rubbed himself against Amber's palm. Amber giggled and said: "You're a friendly pussy cat."

Spike purred loudly and Devlin snorted. Amber turned to Devlin and said: "I thought you liked cats."

Devlin arched an eyebrow.

"I like only one cat."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Amber giggled and said: "I'm not a cat."

"Could have fooled me."

Amber giggled again as Devlin nuzzled his head into the crook of neck, this time her giggle sounded like a purr.

* * *

Terri was sure she had some type of OCD. She couldn't stay still for her life. Terri was currently in the kitchen helping the women make food for their guests. The women were setting up the dinning room table and Terri was making desserts. Terri liked doing things, they made her feel useful. She was currently making a cherry pie when she noticed the kitchen door was open. Terri's silver eyebrows knitted together. She didn't remember the kitchen door being open. Terri then used her magic to close the door. Thank God, the other women are out of the kitchen, if she used magic, she would be found out and her reason would be useless.

"You can use magic," Kenny's voice called from behind her.

Terri gasped and dropped the spoon in her hand.

"Kenny!"

Kenny chuckled at her and said: "Relax, I'm not out going to rat you out, not when we're on the same side."

Terri's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Side?"

Kenny nodded.

"Eltion told me you were working for our cause."

It all clicked in Terri's mind. She remembered the dark haired boy saying something about having the Tennyson boy under his control.

"Yes but I work for the leader who is in control of the cause."

Kenny frowned at her.

"Who is that?"

Terri bowed her head.

"My lord, King Zeromius."

Kenny stared at her and nodded.

"Okay."

Terri almost smiled, he was so easy to fool. Kenny then took out a gift and handed it to Terri.

"I got this for you."

Terri opened the gift with ginger care and gasped. It was a necklace with a pink diamond pendant. Her pink-violet eyes went wide and her hands began to shake.

"Where did you get this?"

Kenny smiled.

"Things like this are easy to get when your dad is Ben 10,000."

Terri caught a hint of bitterness in his tone, but did not comment on it.

* * *

Jaylynn stretched out her body and rolled her shoulders. Her body felt sooo sore. Something caught Jaylynn's eye. There was a small present on her bedside table. There was a tag attached to the gift that said:

**To: Jay-Jay**

**From: R.J.S**

Jaylynn glared at the tag and began to curse malevolent things about Reven Shaden that shouldn't be repeated. She ripped off the tag and muttered: "Bastard."

She then opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a necklace. The chain was silver and the charm was a glass ball. Inside the glass ball was a black substance. It looked like a shadowy mass. Whatever it was, it was cool. Jaylynn removed the lock from her neck for the first time since she was seven and replaced it with the neck, Reven had given her.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. It was nice to see Vanessa and Dylan, but without crazy Melrose around, the gang felt as if they were missing a limb. The adults were talking about PLUMBER stuff and the kids and teens were talking about Halloway, well, most of the teens and kids were talking about Halloway. Kenny wasn't talking at all and this was begining to annoy not only Devlin but Kade and Dylan as well.

"I don't like Professor Brajan," Devlin said fiercely.

Kade nodded his agreement.

"I don't like him, either, he seems very malevolent."

Kade's eyes shifted towards Kenny.

"But do think about Professor Brajan, Kenny?"

Kenny merely shrugged and suddenly a voice said: "Hello."

The entire dinning room went silent, all eyes looking at the enterance to the dinning room. There in the doorway, stood Rick Samuels. Jaylynn stared shocked.

"Rick?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Rick, then turned to Jaylynn.

"You know him?"

Jaylynn nodded.

"Yes. From Halloway."

Kevin nodded and stood up.

"What do you want?"

Rick stared at Kevin with an emotionless mask, but his eyes protrayed his fear.

"I wish to talk to Jaylynn."

Kevin exchanged a look with Gwendolyn, who was wearing a tight lipped expression.

"Alright, but make it quick."

Rick nodded and Jaylynn stood up and quietly made her way towards Rick. The second they left the room, Kevin stood up and followed.

"What are you doing here?" Jaylynn asked in a demanding tone.

Rick arched an eyebrow.

"I'm hear to talk to you."

Jaylynn gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because I need to."

He was about to grab Jaylynn's hand when Kevin caught his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Jaylynn blinked. Her father was beginning to remind her of Reven. What was going on? Rick's emotionless mask was gone, his fear was completely evident on his face.

"I know what you are!" Kevin hissed, "your disguise is pathetic!"

Rick stared at him startled and then turned to Jaylynn.

"You're going to let him man-handle me?"

Jaylynn merely stared at the scene in front of her. Kevin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Rick by the collar.

"You smell of oil!"

Rick's mouth gaped at him, before saying: "I work at a garage, of course I smell like oil!"

Kevin then punched him in the nose, making Rick howl in pain and clutch his nose. Blood wasn't pouring down his face, but oil. Jaylynn gasped.

"What are you?"

Rick's blue eyes flickered red and Kevin snarled at him.

"Get out of my house!"

Rick snarled.

"You're going to pay for this Levin! Same with you, you bitch!"

And with that, Rick fled for their household. Jaylynn turned to her father, terrified.

"Wha-what was that?"

Kevin hugged his daughter.

"Something you should never have dealt with. Be on your guard you hear me!" Kevin said, shaking her shoulders.

Jaylynn nodded and bit her lip. Her stomach had knotted itself up and a chill went up her spine. This was the start of hell breaking loose.

* * *

******Jaylynn: About time we got this story rolling**

******Sirri: :P**

******Kenny: Yay! More me!**

******Jaylynn and Devlin: -sweat drop-**

******Devlin: You're weird**

******Kenny: :P**


	17. Nightmares

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nightmares

Blood spattered the ground. Screams pierced the air. Jaylynn kept running. It would get her if she didn't . She was panting, she had been running for a long time and distance. Her legs were beginning to protest, she refused to give in. Her muscle seemed to be maxed and screaming for her to stop. She saw a raven pick at a dead body on her right. The body looked familiar. Jaylynn stopped. She knew that face. Kade. She tried to shriek, but for some reason, her voice was caught in her throat. She noticed another body. It was mangled and the limps were sliced off. Ollie. Tears streamed down her face. Everyone she loved was around her...dead. Her mother, father, Devlin, Adrianne, Roxanne, Amelia, Amber, Uncle Ben, Kenny, Terri, Chiara, Reven. Reven! She touched his face. It was cold as marble. She broke down, falling to her knees and sobbing. She cradled his head in her lap and sobbed. Reven's devious brown eyes were no longer sparkling with life, but dull, doll-like, lifeless.

"You deserve what you got you, sniffling brat."

Jaylynn froze. Goosebumps rising up her arms and a cold chill running up her spine. She, slowly, turned around and stared up in terror. It was terrible. It was the across between a dragon and squid. She stared it from it's acid green tentacles to it's massive ash black wings with tallons. She looked around for something to absorb, for she couldn't cast energy, she was too tired.

"There is nothing you can do, little Anodite."

Acid colored fire was about to hit her when Jaylynn awoke on the ship back to Halloway.

"Are you alright?" Kade asked, putting his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

Jaylynn's cheeks turned a slight red, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Jay, did you have a nightmare?" Devlin asked.

Jaylynn nodded.

"Everyone...was dead."

Devlin gave her a sad smile.

"I guess you and I are in the same boat."

Jaylynn frowned.

"Why?"

"I've been having nightmares like that, except I watch Amber die while everyone else is dead. It feels torture. And there's the weird creature."

Jaylynn stared at him.

"What?"

"There's this strange creature in my dream. It's like a dragon and a squid mixed into one heinous creature."

"That's weird! It was in my dream too."

Devlin's frown deepened.

"That's interesting."

"Do you think it might be our twin telelpathy?" Jaylynn asked.

Devlin's frown deepened.

"Possibly, but we've never had linking dreams before..."

* * *

Melrose hissed in pain, when Dylan touched her arm. Where Dylan had touched her is where her father had manged to wail her. Under her long sleeved black V-neck shirt were a series of yellow, purple and black bruises. It was better than last year, when he decked her and everyone kept asking her questions. She had told them all that she had fallen of her hoverboard, though Melrose wasn't sure they all bought it.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked.

Melrose nodded.

"Yeah."

Dylan frowned at her arm.

"I don't want you staying with your father."

Melrose's golden eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Dyl, it's my life, don't tell me what to do!"

"Rosie, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, don't!"

* * *

Somewhere Unknown...

"So do we have a deal?" King Zeromius asked the man beside him.

The man was unusually tall with mocha skin and white eyes with no iris. He was wearing midnight blue robes and a pair of Japanese sandals.

"Yes. You give me Reven Shaden and the Center will be under your command."

King Zeromius nodded then said: "May I ask why it is important to find this Reven Shaden?"

"Because I want him dead!" A voice hissed.

Out of the darkness, came a large mammoth-sized man with yellowish skin and black hair. His eyes were dark and the expression on his face was nothing but malevolent. The King scoffed.

"If you want him dead, then just have me kill him, instead of capture."

The man snarled.

"Nothing kills Shaden but me!"

The mocha skin man, waved his hand at the snarling man.

"Crexeun, be at ease."

"Yes, Master," he grumbled.

The Master then turned to the King.

"Reven Shaden and Crexeun were projects of our old employer, the Forever King, they were made to be ultimate weapons. Shaden escaped before completion. Crexeun is the finished product, much better than Shaden."

The King nodded.

"Why does...Crexeun feel such averison towards Shaden?"

"He needs to be destoryed. He's nothing but filth!" Crexeun sneered.

The Master ignored his comment.

"Crexeun and Shaden were always in compeition. There can only be one Ultimate Weapon. Crexeun feels the need to get rid of Shaden, even though Crexeun and Shaden are brothers."

"HE IS NO BROTHER OF MINE! NEITHER IS DEMOS!" Crexeun shouted.

"Demos?"

"His other brother, killed his beloved Espera."

Zeromius nodded. The Master then turned fully to Zeromius and said: "My King, rumor has it that you are in control of the Blood Knights."

The King nodded.

"Yes. They are very useful too. Why?"

"I'm just curious, My King, I have no qualms against the Blood Knights."

"I'm curious of what happened to your first employer."

"He died at the hands of Kevin 11,000."

Zeromius chuckled.

"Ah, yes, Kevin 11,000..."

* * *

Halloway Campus...

"Hello Rick," a voice hissed from behind the tall blonde.

Rick didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"You aren't kicking my ass tonight, Shaden."

Reven growled.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jaylynn and Devlin."

Rick laughed.

"You actually think you can push me around, Shaden, that's precious."

Reven narrowed his eyes.

"I can, Sleeper and I can do it again."

Rick laughed malicously.

"Not any more!"

Spikes erupted from Rick's elbows and metal began to cover his body. His eyes were not longer the beautiful sapphire blue but the blood red that Jaylynn had caught a glispe of when Kevin threatened him.

"Ah shit," Reven muttered, dodging the punch that Rick threw at him.

Rick laughed insanely and yelled: "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT, REVEN SHADEN."

Reven cursed under his breath and decided to let himself go loose. His brown eyes went black and his tanned skin went completely white. His unusally sharp incisors descended to his chin. He was no longer was human but something else. Something that was out for blood.

******

* * *

**

**Reven: I better kick that asshole's ass...**

**Sirri: That's for me to know and for you to find out...**

**Reven: Bitch**

**Sirri: Thank you! :)**

**Jaylynn: What do the creepy dreams have to do with anything?**

**Sirri: -smiles- you'll see**

**Reven: PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	18. Attack

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 17

Attack

Thud. Jaylynn's eyes fluttered open. '_Reven, quiet! You're going to wake the whole damn dorm up!'_ She inwardly growled before slipping out from under her lavender silk sheets. She whispered curses at the tall vamperic boy as the cold air clung to her bare skin. Both of her roommates were sound asleep. Amber was snoring softly, clutching the stuffed coyote Devlin had gotten her for Christmas and Terri had let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over onto her side. Jaylynn shook her head at them before stealthy tiptoeing out the door. She crept past Maybelle O'Conors, Apolonia Reyes and Mirium Kingston's room to the hall way's dead end. At the end of the halloway was a window, Jaylynn's ticket to the roof. She opened the window and swung herself into the air before flipping onto the roof like a gymnist.

Suddenly a rocket was shot at her. Jaylynn quickly put up an energy shield, protecting herself from the rocket. Once making contact with the shield, the rocket broke the energy shield, shattering it to thousands of tiny pieces. Jaylynn froze. _'It broke my shield as if it was nothing. Damn that was powerful. What the hell am I dealing with?'_

The ebony haired girl suddenly notice the things that shot the rocket at her. She gasped, sallowing the urge to scream._ 'Things' _was a good word to describe them. They were like demonic hellion angels. Men with metal wings if they even could be considered men, they seemed too inhuman. Their faces were like hockey masks, bone white without mouths and a pair of glowing crimson blood eyes glared animalistically at her. One arm had large claws, sharper than knives. A taser gun above the claws, near the elbow. On the other arm was a rocket launcher along with some sort of harpoon. Their feet were like the feet of a bird of prey, long with razor sharp curled tallons that looked more than ready to rip flesh.

One emitted a large growl before swooping down at an almost impossible speed towards Jaylynn, who was caught by surprise. Jaylynn tried to dodge it, but only to find the flesh of her collarbone being ripped open. It's large tallons sank deeply into her shoulder. She let out a howl of pain and shot an energy blast at the beast. It dodged the first blast but the second blast caught it's wing and it let out a wounded growl.

Another creature swooped at her, firing a series of rockets. Jaylynn dodged each rocket expertly with professional combination of flips and dives that could have won her a gold medal in the Olympics. She threw another energy blast and hit it square in the chest, sending it backwards into the other creature. Suddenly Jaylynn heard a low growl vocalize behind her. White hot pain seared through her body. The creature had dug it's claws from the base of her neck to the small of her back. She let out a loud cry of pain, before sending out a huge wave of black energy. She dropped her knees, breathing in swallow breaths. The hellion whined in pain and leapt towards the ebony haired girl. Jaylynn knew she couldn't dodge it in time and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it's blow to her. Waiting for the pain to come.

There was a crash and another pained growl sliced through the air. Nothing made contact with her skin. Slowly, Jaylynn opened her eyes. In front of her, stood Leon Samuels, grimacing down at the creature.

"Leon!" She said almost breathlessly.

His blue eyes met the pools of emerald that belonged to the scarlet banged girl.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, Jaylynn." He said with a sigh.

Jaylynn mirrored his expression bitterly.

"It comes with the territory."

Suddenly the hellish beast sprang up towards Jaylynn and Leon. It shot it's harpoon at Leon who dodged though there was a cry of pain coming from behind him and Leon's blue eyes went wide with knowing and fear.

"JAYLYNN!"

* * *

Reven growled at Rick before kicking him in the face with a roadhouse kick. He pushed the blonde against the cememt wall.

"I have half the mind to suck you dry, you fucking dick!" Reven growled, his now black eyes narrowing into a deathy glare.

Rick, unaffected by this, laughed malevolently.

"Ah, yes, suck me dry, vampire one, it will only show the universe what a monster you truthfully are!"

Reven faultered for a second and Rick punched him in the stomach.

"OOF!"

Reven was slammed by the force of the punch into two buildings.

Reven wheezed. He shouldn't have taken on a Vicerian without drinking first. Reven hadn't tasted a drop of blood in a month and it was taking a toll on his body. He was weak.

"You disgust me!" Rick growled, before pulling Reven out of the hole he made in the wall.

"You've become soft, like those pathetic humans and all because of that one stupid little girl. You are susposed to be the Center's Ultimate Weapon, but here you are, broken and beated."

His blood red eyes glistened in malicious glee. Reven growled, barring his fangs.

"If Jaylynn is such a stupid little girl then how come you follow her around like a love sick little puppy, even though she never had feelings for you like she did for me?" Reven asked, enjoying the anger displayed on Rick's face.

Reven's nails made contact with Rick's face. Oil waterfalling down from the slash. Rick yelped.

"You bastard."

Reven pushed Rick off of him. He pulled the blonde up the shoulders and said: "Answer the damn question!"

"Jaylynn Levin is the great grandaughter of Veradona of Anodine, the only being in the universe who knows where the Silver Prison Sphere is. Jaylynn has a close connection with Verdona and I wondered if Jaylynn was told of it's whereabouts."

Reven threw Rick into the trash bin and scoffed.

"Pathetic. Stay where you are, I don't want the garbage men to miss Halloway's worst trash."

* * *

Dorm Roof...

Jaylynn screamed in pain. The harpoon had gone through her right calf and the pain was absolutely unbearable. The creature leapt towards Jaylynn, sensing her vunerable position. Leon slammed into using his super strength and smashing it into a brick wall. He ripped off it's wings and the hellion let out a cry of pain before falling and laying limp at Leon's feet. Leon kicked it away, hatred filling his azure eyes. The smell of oil filled the air and Jaylynn noticed a stream of oil going down Leon's arm.

"Leon...there's oil on your arm."

Leon nodded and wiped the substance away. The oil still came down his arm. Leon traced the orgin to oil to...a cut on his arm. The oil was coming from his body! Jaylynn gasped.

"You...you're one of them!"

Jaylynn tried to crawl away but the harpoon in her leg made it almost impossible to move, without a flash of unbearable pain rippling throughout her body.

"Jaylynn! No! Wait-"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She hollered, flinching backwards.

Leon stared at the stream of oil. Never in his life had he had an injury that he could remember. This cut, this little scratch had just ruined his life.

"Please!"

Jaylynn moved backwards and her hand lost balance on ledge and she slipped backwards.

"JAYLYNN!" Leon screamed and used his incredible super speed to reach the ground before Jaylynn and catch her.

Her eyes were closed. _'Oh no!'_ Leon cried inwardly, pressing his fingers against her neck. She still had a pulse, but it was weak. Unconscious. She was losing too much blood. The deep scratches on her shoulder and back as well as the harpoon in her leg, they were serious injuries that needed to be attended to.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Leon said to the unconscious ebony haired girl.

He began walking towards the school. A mass of shadows formed infront of him, stopping Leon in his path and scaring him so badly he almost dropped Jaylynn. An angry Reven Shaden stood infront of him, his eyes almsot turning onyx again. Reven Shaden, the man that beat up his brother on a regular basis, Jaylynn's dragon-like guardian, the cold one, the person his brother told him never to face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He thundered.

"Me? Nothing!"

"LIAR! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER, A VICERIAN SCUM! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, OIL BLOOD!"

"Vicerian?"

"An oil blooded scum like yourself," Reven said harshly.

Leon flinched.

"I swear I did nothing! She was attacked on her dorm's roof! These metal angel things attacked."

Reven narrowed his eyes.

"You mean Demissors."

"Demissors?"

"The worst type of Vicerian scum you can come cross, besides Blood Stokes. What! Big brother didn't teach you about your heritage!" Reven mocked.

Leon snarled and dropped Jaylynn gently on the ground and slammed Reven against the wall.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHERE IS MY BROTHER, YOU ASSHOLE? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING HIM! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE CHRISTMAS!"

Reven narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't been keeping your brother anywhere. I ran into him tonight when I was keeping up on something. All I know was that he was terrorizing Jaylynn over Christmas break and he went to Viceria and became a monster like the rest of those metal scum bags."

"RICK WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU'RE LYING!"

Reven rolled his eyes and said: "Oh really. Then why don't you go up to Jaylynn's father, the infamous Kevin 11,000 and ask for yourself. As for the metal, go check the Halloway dumpster."

"Why are the Demissors going after her?" Leon asked, avoiding the subject of Rick.

Reven might be telling the truth and maybe that's why Jaylynn freaked out about the oil.

"Because she is the great grandaughter of the keeper of the Silver Prison Sphere," Reven said, looking down at Jaylynn and taking her into his arms.

He gave her an apologetic look and brushed a scarlet strand of hair of her face.

"I failed you, Jaylynn. The one night, I didn't protect you, you got hurt. I'm sorry," Reven whispered, kissing her forehead.

Leon felt a pang of jealously hit his heart and asked, barely keeping his voice level: "What does Jaylynn mean to you?"

Reven narrowed his eyes.

"That's none of your business."

"Yeah, but it's mine," an angry voice said.

Leon and Reven looked up to see Kade James flying towards them. He landed in front of them and folded his snowy white wings behind his back. Reven rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Angel-boy."

**

* * *

**

**Jaylynn: I'm a fucking damsel in distress**

**Sirri: It happens to the best of us...you aren't Super Girl you know?**

**Reven: I hate Angel Boy!**

**Kade: I heard that!**

**Sirri: -sighs- Guys stop fighting!**

**Jaylynn: Boys are stupid!**

**Reven and Kade: HEY! -glares-**

**Sirri: Please review...or Reven will eat you...**


	19. It Begins

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

**Special Note: Dear Brett, my most recent reviewer. Thank you for your reviews, they make me laugh.**

* * *

Chapter 18

It Begins

_Halloway Infirmary..._

"Miss Levin can't have any visitors at this time, so shoo!" Madame Leora, the nurse, scolded Kade, Reven and Leon, motioning with her hand for them to go away. She slammed the infirmary door in their faces. Kade and Leon flinched, but Reven merely chuckled.

"What a ray of sunshine, that broad!"

He lit a cigerette and the Halloway boys made faces.

Reven rolled his eyes and said: "Pussies."

Kade then rounded Reven and Leon.

"What happened?" He hissed.

Reven chuckled again.

"Quite a temper there, angel boy, what makes you think I have anything to do with little Jay-Jay's condition. If you're inquiry someone, it should be blondie over there, he is an oil blood."

"Stop calling me that!" Leon yelled.

Reven narrowed his coffee hued eyes.

"Why? That's what you are!"

Leon snarled at him, stepping towards the raven haired young man.

"OH YEAH? THEN I SHOULD START CALLING YOU VAMPIRE ONE OR BLOOD SUCKER, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

Leon thundered, conviction filling his voice. Reven narrowed his eyes to slits, indicting that Leon was hitting a dangerous level, which the saphire eyed boy could care less of.

"You should be careful before going around and throwing stuff like that around, people might send you to a nut house, not that I mind. Technically there are no such thing as vampires...Hell, that's just the nickname they gave me in the Center...because they modified me to be a blood hungry fiend," Reven said softly.

"I'm not throwing stuff around, I'm stating a fact. Vampires exist. I am looking at one. "

"Vampires don't exist. At least not the ones in Dracula or the shit in Twilight. I am called a vampire because...well, that's the only way to describe what I am as I just told you," Reven said, though his tone was soft there was danger hanging with every word.

Reven cracked his knuckles.

Kade noticed the tenison between the two was getting to a hazardous level and said: "How did Jaylynn get that harpoon in her leg?"

"A Demissor hit her," Leon said with a pained sigh.

Reven shook his head.

"I should have protected her."

Leon snorted.

"Ha! I doubt you could! What are you, her protector, because I have a news flash for you! Jaylynn is a pretty powerful person! Her father is Kevin 11,000 for christ sake! Her mother is Gwendolyn, the most powerful woman in the universe! Did you really think Jaylynn is that helpless?"

"Helpless no, but careless, yes."

* * *

_Unkown area..._

"My lord, it has been confirmed, there are Vicerian scum, here," Terri said.

Zeromius rubbed his temples.

"Indeed. Status?"

"It appears they have as any agents within Halloway as we do. They also have an agent named Rick Samuels, a powerful Vicerian, he is close to Jaylynn Levin. He has a supposed brother as well, but I am not sure if he is a Sleeper or not."

Zeromius frowned.

"That is troublesome, how are Eltion and Antony fairing?"

"Well, sire."

"Your father?"

"Well, sire."

"Status on the Tennyson child?"

"Kenny Tennyson seems willing to work with us. He adores Eltion, sir. It seems as though, the Blood Knights have clawed themselves thickly into him."

"Your thoughts on him?"

"Gullible, your highness. He believes me to be a meek shy innocent girl."

Zeromius chuckled.

"Innocuous shouldn't even be considered a trait for you."

"Very true, my lord."

"What of Devlin Levin? All I've heard of is of his twin."

"Devlin Levin is very tricky. He seems to trust no one outside the circle of his family and Amber."

"Amber?"

"Amber Arston, the daughter of the infamous PLUMBER commander, Kate Hale. He is infatuated with her."

Zeromius seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Interesting. What is she like?"

"She's a tiny girl with a foul temper. I would consider she to be quite powerful. She has fire abilities, she is also a pyschic. Blunt personality."

"Does she trust you?"

"I'm actually not quite sure."

"Not quite sure?"

"Well, every time I think she trusts, she doesn't share anything with me. She's as elusive as Devlin Levin."

"And Jaylynn isn't?"

"Jaylynn has a more affable personality than her brother, she shares more."

"Yet what she has shared with you is meaningless. Everything you've told me about her is almost always irrelvant."

"What?"

"Your information on Jaylynn Levin is basically pointless to me. I care nothing of her habbits nor her teenaged allies and enemies, I care more about her strengths and weaknesses. You have told me of her abilites, yet you have not told of how well she uses them! You have told me nothing about her weaknesses, what are her weakness, Terri?"

"I don't know, sire."

"Well, report back to me, once you have figured out Jaylynn Levin's true weakness!"

Terri nodded franticly.

"Yes, sire!"

"And Terri?"

"Yes?"

"How many Vicerians are there at Halloway? I wasn't really giving my full attention."

"As many as us."

"WHAT?"

"As many as us, your highness," Terri said in a quiet voice.

Zeromius let a sigh of frustration and said: "Go to your father, Eltion and Antony, we must begin the invasion at once!"

* * *

_Back with the boys..._

Leon walked back to his dorm with balled fists. Reven Shaden irrated him to no end. He was rude, arrogent, a total asshole and seemed to believe that Jaylynn Levin was HIS property. The last time Leon checked, Jaylynn was single.

"Cold blooded asshole," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, he was pulled from behind.

"Hello brother."  
Leon froze.

"Rick!"

He turned around and stood in awe. Rick was...part machine. Reven had been right! Rick smirked at his younger brother.

"Surprised to see me?"

"More like surprised that you're basically a hunk of metal!" Leon gasped.

Rick chuckled.

"I've become very powerful, Leon and it's about time you become powerful as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Leon...I mean this is the kindest way, but you're weak, you've always been weak. It's time for you to free yourself of that patheic fleshy human-like prison and become what you truthfully were born to be."

Leon stared at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to become a monster to become powerful?"

"A monster, huh?" Rick let out a malicous sounding laugh, "we are no mosters! We are Vicerians, the most powerful beings in the universe! Join me little brother! Please!"

Rick put out his hand. Leon stared at the out stretched limb and thought: 'Screw Reven!' And with that, Leon took his brother's hand.

* * *

_Halloway Infirmary..._

Jaylynn Levin lay in the hospital, drenched in sweat while tossing and turning her head, letting cries and yells of pain.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!"

"Have mercy!"

"You demon!"

"HELP ME!"

Madame Leora put a damp wash cloth on the poor girl's head. She shook her head and brushed her hand against the ebony haired girl's warm forehead, her fever had yet to break.

"My dear child, what hell have you endured?"

The door of the infirmary opened and in walked Professor Brajan.

"I need to speak with Miss Levin." His voice sent a chill up Madame Leora's spine, but she hid this and glared at him.

"Miss Levin is in no condition to speak, Professor!"

Professor Brajan nodded.

"I see."

His face was covered with an emotionless mask.

"Well, then, see your way out, Professor." The nurse commanded him.

Professor Brajan nodded and turned his head before walking out the door.

"Please tell Miss Levin to speak with me when she wakes."

"I will Professor," Madame Leora lied. She wasn't going to let this poor girl anywhere near that dreadful man.

* * *

**Jaylynn: You haven't updated in forever. You suck**

**Sirri: Shut up...**

**Jaylynn: Please review**


	20. The Word of the Day is Panic

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Word of the Day is Panic

Rick smiled malicously at Leon's new form, it was much like his own. Metal spikes laced with poison, stuck out of his spine and elbows. His once saphire blue eyes were crimson red and metal plating covered his body. He was transformed. A true Vicerian.

"Wonderful transformation, Leon."

"Thank you, brother."

"Are you ready to show the world what you are made of?"

"Of course."

Rick's smile became vicious. He fingered the steel gray remote in his hands and turned to Leon.

"Shall we wake our sleeping beauties?"

Leon's face broke into an evil grin.

"Yes, end their little slumber party. Hell knows they've gotten too much beauty sleep."

Rick pressed the red button in the middle of the remote and asked: "Word of the day, brother?"

"Panic."

They then laughed, watching the chaos unfold before their pair blood red eyes.

* * *

Chase Matthews was in Training class, when a massive head ache threatened to split his head open. He sunk onto his knees.

"Ahh! My head."

Melrose and Dylan sprinted to his side.

"Chase, are you okay?" Melrose asked, her golden eyes full of concern.

Chase gribbed his skull.

"AHHHH!"

His almoud brown eyes turned crimson and Melrose and Dylan began to back away. His skin began to tear and steel showed through the rips of flesh. Chase screamed violently. Melrose gasped.

"Wh-wha-what ar-re y-you?" Melrose whimpered.

Chase then smiled in a malevolent way.

"Your destroyer!"

His arm became a cannon and he began blasting shots at his peers. Students screamed in terror. Melrose grabbed Dylan's hand and phased them through the classroom wall.

"We need to get to Headmaster Vaine!" Melrose said.

Another peer of theirs, Apolonia Reyes suddenly went through the same transformation as Chase and began to attack them. Dylan went into his pyronite mode and blasted her with a fire bolt. Apolonia howled in pain and then imploded. Melrose blinked.

"These bastards don't like fire."

Dylan smirked.

"I guess they can't take the heat!"

Melrose smacked him on the head.

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR BAD PUNS!"

Dylan smiled sheepishly and said: "Sorry."

Melrose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

* * *

Terri threw an icicle at the Vicerian infront of her and turned to Eltion, who was right beside her.

"Do you have any idea what the bastards want?" She asked, dodged a rocket.

Eltion threw a dagger at a Blood Stoke, hitting it straight between it's eyes. It fell with a thud and Eltion sighed.

"The same thing we want."

"The Levins?"

"Yes, but for a different reason. They are descendants of Verdona of Anodine."

"What?"

Eltion chuckled.

"I thought you were a history major."

Terri rolled her eyes and made a wall of ice.

"I'm a history major when it comes to history of magic. Veradona of Anodine has nothing to do with magicial history besides the fact that she's an anodite."

Eltion took out his sword and sliced off a transforming sleeper's head.

"Well, she's the guardian of the Silver Prison Sphere. You see major villians go to the Null Void, but the baddest of the bad, the top dogs in the major league of villians are sent to the Sliver Prison Sphere. A lot of powerful Vicerians are in the Prison Sphere, so they basically want the Levin twins to tell them where it is."

Terri frowned.

"That's stupid."

Eltion frowned and leapt into the air and impaling his sword into a Vicerian's stomach. Oil began to bubble from it's mouth and it let out a pained cry before falling a victum to Eltion's blade.

"Actually it's not. Jaylynn and Devlin are the weakest members of the family tree. Who would you rather get information out of: Veradona, who is the most powerful anodite in the universe, Gwendolyn who is an imfamous PLUMBER and has saved Earth too times to count or Jaylynn, one of the newest members of that family, still wet behind the ears and old enough to know the family secrets? The same with Devlin, but truly it's Jaylynn they want because she's the weakest Levin. She's a bit overrated. Devlin's stronger than her."

"Oh."

"Eltion!" Kenny shouted before his using Omnitrix and turning into Swampfire.

He blasted two Vicerians with a heat wave, whom both imploded.

"There are so many of them!"

Eltion nodded.

"I know. Don't fret Kenny, help is on the way. It's more important now that we find the Levin twins."

Kenny frowned.

"Why? Why are Jaylynn and Devlin important?"

Eltion sighed.

"They are the reasons, we are fighting this very moment."

Kenny gasped.

"They-They caused all of this?"

Eltion nodded. Kenny then became impassive.

"Then I'll do what I must."

"Good soldier! Now move out! You have a job to do!"

Kenny nodded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Devlin gritted his teeth as he took on two Demissors. Daemine snapped at them, tearing one's leg off. It let out a growl that sounded a lot like a scream. Devlin grinned.

"That's it boy! Good job!"

Daemine looked as if he were grinning as he slashed again at the Demissor. Oil spilling from the wound. Daemine leapt back in distaste. Devlin gave him a simpathic look.

"I know boy, blood is a lot more easier to deal with than oil!"

He sent a blast of black energy at the Demissor and touched the steel legs of a desk, absorbing the material. He then smashed the Demissor into the wall, who shot a harpoon at him. Devlin dodged the harpoon and Daemine ripped the head off the Demissor he had dismantled.

"Quite the fighter, aren't you?"

Daemine nudged his nose into Devlin's side at the praise, making Devlin smile.

"Good boy."

* * *

Jaylynn awoke from her slumber at the sounds of the chaotic fighting that was taking place on campus. She felt sore all over and her began to check her wounds. The harpoon had taken out of her leg and her wound had been healed. The only thing left of the wound was the large scar on her calf. She fingered the calf and felt her muscle tremor beneath her skin.

"Good you're awake. The school is under attack!" Madame Loara said, giving the ebony haired girl a worried expression.

"I noticed."

Jaylynn's voice was weak and her forehead was throbbing. She massaged her forehead, trying to abate the pain pounding agaqinst her head. She stood up.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"A day."

Jaylynn nodded and let out a groan.

"I have to go out there..."

"No, you don't! You're still injured!"

Jaylynn gave her a steely eyed stare of defiance and at the moment Madame Loara realized no matter what she did she certainly wasn't going to stop this brazen girl.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Jaylynn asked coolly, arching an ebony eyebrow.

"No, but still...I don't think that would be wise at the moment, Miss Levin, to leave..." But Jaylynn had already left the infirmary.

Madame Loara sighed, running a hand through her grizzled brown hair.

"A waste of breath."

* * *

Jaylynn dodged the blasts thrown at her as she hurdled her way through the chaotic battle field.

"Jaylynn Levin!" Headmaster Vaine's called.

Jaylynn spun around to see her headmaster.

"What?"

"You need to come with me!"

His hand grabbed her arm tightly as he slipped her through the crowd, towards his office.

"Headmaster, let me go!"

"No. You are coming with me!"

"What is this about?"

"Your grandfather wishes to see you."

"My grandfather? I don't have a grandfather! Both are dead!"

"Yes, you do! He wishes to have you and your brother in his presence!"

Jaylynn tried to pull her arm from the iron grip on her arm.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! I need to help Devlin and the others!"

"If you don't come willingly, then I have no choice."

He jabbed his hand near the base of her neck and Jaylynn fell unconscious to the world around her...

* * *

**Jaylynn: I honestly got knocked out that easily! What the hell!**

**Kenny: That's because you are a weak female and need a strong man to rescue you! :D**

**Revan: LIKE ME! XD**

**Jaylynn: -stares blankly-...what...the...hell...**

**Devlin: They're right you know!**

**Jaylynn: No, they're not. You guys are a bunch of sexist assholes**

**Amber: I second that! And Devlin, you might as well consider yourself single if you're going to hold that attitude!**

**Devlin: W-WHAT? O.O NOOOOOOOO! (Dramatic Luke Skywalker scream)**

**Kenny: Hey, Amber, now that you're single...wanna go out?**

**Amber: -steely stare- Nooo...you're just as bad as he is! -grabs Jaylynn- LET'S FROLIC TOGETHER!**

**Jaylynn: OKAY! XD -frolics with Amber away-**

**Kenny, Devlin, Revan: TTT^TTT Damn feminists...whose gonna make us sandwiches now?**

**Sirri: Yourselves!**

**Jaylynn: REVIEW ASSHOLES!**

**Sirri: JAYLYNN! :(**

**Jaylynn: Fine...sorry (not really)...please review...bye**


	21. Alert

Halloway Horror

Sabaku-No-Sirri

**Disclaimer: Sirri is back people! LOL! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and my non-constant updating. I'm a jerk and I haven't updated this in well...forever...but folks, this entire story is finished and if you want to read it all, then go to my DA account, Sabaku-No-Sirri10.**

**http:/ sabaku-no-sirri10 . /gallery /#Halloway-Horror  
**

**Summary: Jaylynn. Amber. Kenny. Devlin. They are now 15 years old and are attending Halloway Academy for the Gifted along with new friends Kade, Terri, Melrose, Dylan and Vanessa. Something about their last year at Halloway before taking their PLUMBERS exams is happening. Students are going missing and the Levin twins are being blamed. But that's not all. Devlin's got new admirers that drive Jaylynn and Amber up the wall. Reven is back and has apparently been stalking Jaylynn, sending her cryptic messages proclaiming that there is a traitor amoung them. Amber's abilities point out something fishy about the new Headmaster, Maddox Vaine. Also Kenny meets a new friend named Eltion that tells him that Jaylynn and Devlin are the reasons behind the wrongings at Halloway. Can our gang find out what is truely going at Halloway Academy or will they find themselves victums of a powerful and unbelievably strong force**

**Special Note: I wrote this before they revealed Kevin's parents so I did a shitty job of trying to patch it up. Sorry about that...**

* * *

Chapter 21

Alert

Jaylynn groaned and rubbed the base of her neck. _'Damn that bastard! Where the hell am I?'_ She thought as she stretched her limbs. Her body was so sore and her muscles ached like no tomorrow. She scanned her surrounding. It was obvious that she was in a bedroom on some sort of ship, a nice one too, just by looking out the window at the never ending abyss of darkness that was space. The walls were steel and wash out gray. The furniture was simple. Two oak wood dressers were against the wall adjacent to Jaylynn. She was laying on a simple twin sized bed with white sheets and a navy blue comforter along with two fluffy pillows. Beside the bed was the small table with a lamp and a holocon._ 'A holocon!'_ Jaylynn thought, about to activiate when a woman in a black uniform walked in.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty is awake."

Jaylynn glared at her.

"Where am I?"

"On my master's ship."

"Who is your master?"

"Full of questions, aren't you"

"Just answer!"

"Touche. My master's name is his highness, King Zeromius."

Jaylynn blinked._ 'King Zeromius? King? The last time I checked the Vulpan Galaxy had gotten rid of monarchy.'_

"May I speak...with your...king?"

"Yes. That is why I was sent to fetch you. Follow me."

She walked out of the room, Jaylynn in her tow.

"What is your name?"

"Hedone. I am a slave."

"Oh. My name is Jaylynn. Jaylynn Levin."

"Alright, Mistress Jaylynn."

* * *

Reven gritted his teeth as he watch the chaos unfold before him. The Vicerians had attacked earlier than he had expect. Students were dying at the hands of the Vicerians and the Blood Knights weren't helping. They were mostly Blood Stokes, Demissors and Sleepers attacking but Reven knew more deadly types of Vicerians were on there way as he knew more Blood Knights would show up. So many innocent students were becoming casualties when it was really just another fight between the Vicerians and the Blood Knights.

"Hello brother."

The hairs along Reven's neck stood on end. He knew that voice anywhere. Shivers ran cold up his spine and Reven dared not to turn around.

"Crexeun. I thought you were still stuck in the Center."

A knife was held hard against his throat and nipped his skin slightly cutting the flesh. Blood rising slightly from the little cut.

"Ah, brother, you see King Zeromius is in league with the Blood Knights and he knew that the battle with the Vicerians was going to be a little...challenging so he made a deal...with the Master. TheMaster gives him the soldiers to fight and...The Master gets...your head on a sliver platter."

Reven's eyes went wide. As Crexeun made the movement to slash Reven's throat, Reven ducked under and kicked out Crexuen's legs.

"You always were the quick one out of all of us," Crexeun growled, ditching the knife and lunging towards his younger brother, changing his form in mid flight.

His eyes turning onyx and his flesh turning white. Reven transformed as well and both began to clash.

* * *

Devlin gritted his teeth in frustration. These...beings, they seemed almost unstoppable. Sandra was bleeding profusely on the ground next to him, and grabbed him.

"Before I die..." She rasped, clutching his shirt, pulling him towards her.

She pressed her lips against his own and then let go.

"I had to..."

Then her eyes went dull. Lifeless. Devlin stared at the shell that once belonged to Sandra O'Malley. She had died a brave death. Leading a group of slutty popular girls against a group of Vicerians that obviously they were greater force. _'The one noble deed she does and she dies because of it.' _Devlin thought with a sigh before taking another Demissor's head off. He stayed away from the Blood Stokes for the obvious reasons. He didn't want to be gassed to death. BOOM! Another Vicerian imploded. A smirk of satisfaction spread across Amber's face.

"At least I have an advantage over these buggers. I have got what they hate. Fire!"

She blasted two Blood Stokes and cackled. Devlin shook his head.

"And I love you why?"

Amber giggled.

"Because I look sexy when I fight!"

Devlin laughed.

"That you are and scary too. An interesting combination."

Amber laughed, then Devlin went serious.

"There are too many of these things for us to fight. The student death toll is rising as we speak. I think we need a little help."

He took out his father's Plumber's badge. Amber's eyes went wide.

"Doesn't your dad need that?"

"My mother has one and they're always together so he thought it would be necessary for me and Jaylynn to have one. How right was he?"

He pressed down on a button and a loud beeping began to start. Amber sighed.

"Now we have to hope help gets here before all of us are dead. I mean Halloway is on Floria, which is only on the boarder of the Orion Glaxay and the Vulpan. "

* * *

Hedone brought Jaylynn to the bridge of the ship. A man in a suit of sliver armor sat at the table with an unplayed set up chess board in front of him. Hedone bowed and left the room. Jaylynn stood there, waiting.

"Please sit down."

The man gestured towards the seat that opposed him.

"I guess you're Jaylynn."

"I guess that you are King Zeromius," Jaylynn said emotionlessly.

The man nodded.

"Correct."

Jaylynn frowned.

"Well, your highness, what exactly am I doing on your ship?"

She tried her best to keep her voice level.

"I requested your presence."

Jaylynn gave him a dark look.

"I was told my grandfather wanted to see me."

Zeromius nodded.

"Yes that is true because Jaylynn I AM your grandfather."

Jaylynn shook her head violently.

"No! My grandparents are my Grandpa Frank and Grandma Natalie also my Great Grandpa Max and my Great Grandma Verdona!"

"Ah. Your mother's side of the family. Have ever met your father's side?"

"I've met my aunts, Ari and Becky and my 1st once removed cousin, Charlie, as well as my cousins, Rayne, Kev, Caleb, Zac, Chris and Grace."

Zeromius sighed.

"I meant your father's parents."

"No. They're dead. My grandmother Athlene died years before I was born and my Grandpa Devin died when my dad was just a kid."

"Ah, Devin Levin was my younger brother who was married to Athlene, they were an estranged couple. I had an affair with Athlene during Devin's pointless PLUMBER adventures. Ari and Kevin resulted from it. Devin fathered that Becky girl though."

Jaylynn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Give me proof!"

Zeromius chuckled.

"Gladly."

He removed his helmet. Jaylynn gasped. He looked exactly like her father, only older looking. There was no denying Kevin Levin was his son. It was written across Zeromius' face.

* * *

**Jaylynn: This is weird**

**Sirri: I know...**

**Jaylynn: No, seriously, you're messed in the head**

**Sirri: I know...**

**Amber: Stop, Jay. Please review**

**Sirri: This is why I like Amber better, she's nicer than you**

**Jaylynn: STFU! :(**


End file.
